


To Have You Back

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby!Changkyun, hwh ofc, i came back with a heavy angst, more characters will be added later, who else lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: "... if he succeed to do anything bad to you, I have no choice but to go back in those dark life.""Baby, no. Please. You promised you'll repent.""But I can't just sit and doing nothing if he hurts my husband, right? He knows that you're the reason why I decided to repent and all, and his main target is me, because he's disappointed with me, right? So if he hurts you, it means he declares a war with me. And I have no choice but to answer it, because we, in Dark Angels never say no to a war."





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmpph- aahh-"  
  
"You know I love you- so much, right?"  
  
That black haired man moaned when the other hit a certain spot inside him. "H-Hoseok- angh- aah-"  
  
"Mm? What is it, Baby?"  
  
"H-harder- p-please-"  
  
A certain blond haired man on top of the latter smirked in triumph. "You're just too good to be true, my Hyungwon."  
  
The said man, Hyungwon, gripped Hoseok's muscular arms while panting hard, moans by moans spilled from his own thick lips sinfully. "I- I'm close-"  
  
"Me too, Baby-"  
  


 

 

  
  
Hyungwon woke up in the middle of the night, seeing Hoseok still wrapped him tightly in a koala hug and his smile bloomed unconsciously because of that. He slowly broke their tangled bodies and moved away to get a glass of water in the kitchen.  
  
The black haired beauty limped slightly, remembering he just being fucked so hard until his legs wobbly some hours ago. He softly reached to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and gulped it immediately. His huge brown eyes wandered for a while before they stopped on a pair of uniform hanging some metres away from him.  
  
_"Hands up."_  
  
_Hyungwon smiled before brought his hands up in the air._  
  
_"Turn around."_  
  
_Hyungwon did as told, changing his gleamed expression to a pouty face. "Officer, what did I do wrong?"_  
  
_The blonde glared at him deathly. "You know your bratty expression won't change the fact that you'll be jailed after this."_  
  
_Hyungwon faked to gasp. "Jailed? But I didn't do anything!"_  
  
_"Didn't do anything?" that handsome officer frowned, eyes darted to a soulless man beside Hyungwon's feet. "You killed him, Hyungwon."_  
  
_The said man's smile bloomed again to hear that. "I love to hear my name from your lips."_  
  
_"It's not the right time to flirt."_  
  
_"Oh, do you think I'm flirting with you?" Hyungwon grinned wickedly. "I'm not, but I'm making sure you'll drop down on your knees soon to be mine, Handsome."_  
  
_"You wish."_  
  
Hyungwon smiled to remember how the _very_ first time he met the love of his life, his alter ego, his handsome someone who was took everything opposite from him but still completed him as _whole_.  
  
_"Baby, Hyungwon, don't."_  
  
_"But, Love- he almost killing Hyunwoo hyung's grandma." Hyungwon pouted to his lover, while trying to hide his blood-covered hands behind his body. "Just because he couldn't pay the rent grandma offers, he almost killed grandma..."_  
  
_"But it's not your duty to punish people." Hoseok pulled out his handkerchief and crouched down in front of the younger, wiping the blood clean from his hands and face. "Killing people is not good, do you know that?"_  
  
_"But! If it's not me who punish them, who else? The police don't want to care!"_  
  
_"Baby..." Hoseok sighed. "I'll make sure my friends at the basecamp will double up the protection so these mean people won't hurt anybody again, okay?"_  
  
_Hyungwon looked up to the blonde, his huge eyes already gleamed in tears. "I'm sorry..."_  
  
_"No, Baby. Why are you apologizing, huh?" Hoseok pulled the latter's body tight into his embrace. "Don't do this again, okay? Don't hurt people, don't kill people, alright?"_  
  
_"I love you." Hyungwon sobbed, long fingers gripped Hoseok's uniform tight like he was afraid to let go. "I love you so much."_  
  
_"I love you more, Beautiful. Don't cry, hey, you make my heart hurts."_  
  
Hyungwon still could feel the warmth in his chest whenever he remembered that precious moment. Countless of time already, Hoseok let him free from the jail and always offered an understanding smile. He was a killer, _yes_ , but he didn't finally make Hoseok _his_ to help him from those kind of situation. He even felt he would be okay if he became a prisoner, but Hoseok always hugged him and let him free.  
  
_Yes_ , Hoseok meant so much for him. He was the only one who saw his psycho self and still didn't have the heart to throw him in the jail. Hoseok loved him, and he would _never_ be this grateful to have an angel by his side.  
  
"Baby, you scared me. I thought I lost you."  
  
Hyungwon put his glass back on the counter and smiled to hear that sleepy voice from the bedroom door. "I'm thirsty."  
  
"Am I too rough?"  
  
"No, Love. It's okay, I'm fine." Hyungwon slowly sat himself on the counter while Hoseok walked closer to reach him. "Why are you awake, hmm?"  
  
"You're gone, and I'm afraid."  
  
"To lose me?" Hyungwon caressed his lover's cheeks fondly while Hoseok wrapped his muscular arms tight around his body. "Why should you be afraid to lose me? I'm a murderer. An angel like you-"  
  
"Shh, I don't want to hear anything." Hoseok leaned forwards to bury his face on Hyungwon's clothed chest. "Although you say it for million times already, my answers still will be the same."  
  
"You make it hard for me not to love you so deep."  
  
"Are you really planned to stop loving me?" Hoseok looked up, sad lingered in his eyes. "Do you finally find someone better?"  
  
" _Impossible_. There's no one in this world gonna be more perfect than my one and only King."  
  
"Really?" Hoseok asked, _low_ , while hope glinted in his eyes.  
  
"You can kill me if I decided to stop loving you, Love." Hyungwon smiled, _sincere_. "Because it'll never happens."  
  
"Are you promise?"  
  
"With my whole life."

  
  
*

  
  
Hoseok came home with tired minds and he just wanted to kiss his lover to sleep, didn't want to deal with any cases again for the night. He opened the door and blinked in surprise to see Hyungwon already sat down on the dining chair, some variation of meals already set on the table, along with such white candles and roses. "Baby...?"  
  
"Sit down, Love."  
  
"What all of this for? I didn't even have a shower yet."  
  
Hyungwon smiled, _gentle_. "Having a shower can wait. I have something to tell."  
  
Hoseok sat down across his lover, examining those beautiful features of the younger's face intently. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, Love." Hyungwon giggled to see Hoseok's worried expression. "But we kind of made something."  
  
" _Made_? We?"  
  
Hyungwon pushed a long rectangular box in front of his lover before put a letter on top of it. "Open it."  
  
Hoseok decided to open the letter first, scanning those neat typed words and his breath hitched to read two sentences on it. _Chae Hyungwon, positive_. He looked up to meet his baby's eyes and Hyungwon just offered him a shy smile in return. "You must be kidding me."  
  
"You bet."  
  
Hoseok opened the box, and a testpack with two red lines on it stared back at him in silence. He licked his bottom lip, restrained himself not to jump his Hyungwon at that exact moment. "We... we're gonna have a baby?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded, his sheepish smile grew wider as he saw Hoseok's teary eyes. "You're gonna be a father soon."  
  
"God." Hoseok bit his lip, stood up from his seat and wasted no time to hug his lover tight. "This is the best thing I could ask for in my 27 years of living. Thank you, Baby. Thank you very much."  
  
Hyungwon found himself tearing up too to hear Hoseok's soft sobs on his neck. "Hey, Love, why are you crying? Our baby will be sad to know his Daddy is crying..."  
  
"No, I'm not crying anymore." Hoseok wiped his tears immediately. "I just- so happy..."  
  
"Me too, Love..."  
  


 

 

  
  
Turned out Hoseok couldn't make himself fell asleep that night, he still felt light-headed from his lover's announcement that they would be parents soon. He kissed Hyungwon's cheek fondly, smiling to hear the younger's low whines before he buried his face back on the crook of Hoseok's neck.  
  
_"I'm okay even if I have to stay in jail, Love."_  
  
_"No."_  
  
_"It's okay. I know you're upset at me, because I couldn't stop being a murderer..." Hyungwon's huge eyes already filled with tears. "I'm not deserve it to be yours... we're different, Love... you're supposed to kill me..."_  
  
_"Baby, no, please." Hoseok cupped the younger's cheek gently, staring at those teary eyes in silence. "I'm not gonna let you stay in jail, because there isn't your place." he reached for his lover's hands and kissed the back of them repeatedly. "You have to spend the rest of your life with me... as mine... forever..."_  
  
_"Love, but I-"_  
  
_"Why? Don't you love me anymore? I'm not good enough for you?"_  
  
_Hyungwon sobbed harder before reached forwards to hug his everything tight. "I'm not worth it, I'm not deserve you... you're supposed to live with someone as perfect as you, Love... not me..."_  
  
_"Don't you want to live with me?"_  
  
_"I do." Hyungwon sobbed again. "I do want to be yours forever, always by your side, but I know I'm not worth it..."_  
  
_"Then promise me this is gonna be the last crime you did, Baby. Please. Please Baby, for me."_  
  
_Hoseok pulled the younger's face away from his neck and Hyungwon held his lover's hands on his cheeks desperately. "Yes, Love. Yes. I promise..."_  
  
_"You know I always believe in you with all my life, Baby. I'm grateful to have a perfect lover as mine."_  
  
_Hyungwon sobbed unbearably to hear that. "I'm sorry that I always bring chaos to your life, Love... but I promise I'll repent... I'll be a better spouse for you... I love you so much... please don't ever think to leave me..."_  
  
_"Never, Baby. Never."_  
  
Hoseok smiled when his mind started to rewind those moment. He was the luckiest man or earth to have such beauty in his life. _Sure_ , he and Hyungwon were rival back then. Hyungwon would killed bunch of people and Hoseok was the one who would catch him. He hated the fact that Hyungwon always messed up with his rationality, the younger bragged he would make Hoseok fell for him, and the handsome officer _really_ did. A _little_ too easily.  
  
Hyungwon started to look afraid if another officer held him and he would squirm around just to be held by Hoseok, his warm hands that unconsciously wrapped around Hoseok's muscular bicep, and those little shy smile he gave when Hoseok decided to let him go.  
  
_"Hyungwon."_  
  
_The dark haired beauty smiled shyly to see Hoseok frowned at him some feet away. "Handsome..."_  
  
_"What did you do this time? I already said not to hurt people, hmm?"_  
  
_"He said he's your little brother..."_  
  
_"Yes, he is. He's my little brother and you made his leg sprained." Hoseok sighed. "What do you want this time, hmm?"_  
  
_"I just want to meet you."_  
  
_"Sorry?" Hoseok was a little taken aback with the nonchalant reason._  
  
_"I don't know how to meet you, you always busy at your office..."_  
  
_"And why do you want to meet me?"_  
  
_Hyungwon lowered his gaze while biting his bottom lip slightly. "Can't I?"_  
  
_"Of course you can, but why?"_  
  
_"I just love to be around you." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "I know it made no sense, but really, I... I want to see you everyday... you make me feel happy and safe."_  
  
_"Stop playing with my heart, Hyungwon. What do you want, actually?"_  
  
_"I- I want to be yours..."_  
  
Hoseok kissed his lover's palm fondly. _He always success to tug at my heartstrings in the best way possible... and now he's having my baby with him..._  
  
_"Stop being this demanding, Hyungwon! You know I'm busy!"_  
  
_Hyungwon threw a rock over the older's shoulder and shattered the glass window behind him. "Why?! I just want a kiss!"_  
  
_"You can ask for it, right? I said don't hurt people!"_  
  
_"Ask for what?! You never home, you always busy with your cases and I just want your attention but you never give it! What should I do!!"_  
  
_Hoseok shut his mouth, knowing well that Hyungwon would be more upset if he decided to reply some more._  
  
_"What are we?" Hyungwon asked, low. "You agreed to make me yours, you let me live at your house, but you never come. You said I should stop and I'm trying, but you never ease my heart again." he took some steps closer to Hoseok. "I love you, I said that countless of time already but you never say it back. Hoseok, if you don't want me, please don't let my hopes up. I'm willing to change for you, but you... don't want to know..."_  
  
_Hoseok felt his heart broke when Hyungwon retreated his hand back even before he could touch him._  
  
_"What can I do to make you love me?"_  
  
"Love-"  
  
Hoseok's mind scattered just like that to hear those soft call. "Baby?"  
  
"Are you okay? You hug me too tight."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Hoseok loosened his arms a bit. "I'm so sorry to wake you up."  
  
"Love... why? Did I do something wrong?" Hyungwon caressed his lover's cheeks fondly. "Y-you don't want this baby?"  
  
"Hey, Baby, how can you say such things to me, huh? I'm so happy to know that I'll be a father soon. I just- remembered the old times... when I hurt your heart nonstop... I'm... such a bastard."  
  
"No." Hyungwon shook his head immediately. "No, you aren't a bastard. You're my angel, my saviour, my perfect lover, my everything..." he smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I was too demanding and always so thirsty with your attention..."  
  
"I'm sorry I was too selfish and thought you'll be okay without me..."  
  
Hyungwon pouted. "But now you can't be like that. I need your love and you can't leave me alone..."  
  
Hoseok giggled to hear that. "Of course, Baby. I won't leave you alone now, moreover we have our baby here." he stroked Hyungwon's blanket-covered stomach gently. "I'll make sure both of you'll throw up from too much love and attentions I give."  
  
Hyungwon giggled back before closed his eyes in contentment to feel Hoseok's kiss on his forehead. "We can't wait for that, Love."

  
  
*

 

Hyungwon stroked his thirty five weeks old bump softly while switching the TV channel in full boredom. "Love, when will you come home..." he mumbled to himself and put the remote down, leaning his back fully on the couch. "Be patient, Baby, Daddy will come home soon..." he said without stopping the soft strokes on his stomach.  
  
_"Kihyun and Hyunwoo hyung gonna be married next month." Hyungwon put a wedding invitation on the table._  
  
_Hoseok hummed before back to munch his dinner._  
  
_"Maybe I'll be busy next month, Love, being their bestman and all..."_  
  
_"Okay."_  
  
_Hyungwon sulked to hear Hoseok's plain answer. "You'll come to their wedding or not?"_  
  
_"I don't know, Baby. I haven't check my schedule for next month just yet."_  
  
_"It must be amazing."_  
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
_"To be married with someone you love." Hyungwon traced his bestfriend's invitation pattern with his long fingers. "To be bonded tight forever..."_  
  
_"Is that such a hint?"_  
  
_Hyungwon looked up to his lover. "Huh? What hint?"_  
  
_"For me to marry you?"_  
  
_"No- no, I didn't mean it like that." Hyungwon waved his hands in panic. "No, really. I didn't hinting anything, I just saying my thoughts..."_  
  
_Hoseok reached for the younger's hand slowly. "I'm sorry I've been too busy lately. And maybe I'll still be busy until some months later, but I promise you we'll be married soon, okay?"_  
  
_"No, Love- I really didn't hint something- I didn't force you to marry me, really- please don't misunderstand, I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to say something like that..."_  
  
_"I'm okay even if you're hinting something or force me to marry you, because I already have the plan to propose soon, but I'm still too busy with works so... please wait for a bit, alright?"_  
  
_"Love..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip to restrain himself from crying. "Are you for real...? Want to marry me...?"_  
  
_"Why? Don't you want to marry me, hmm?"_  
  
_"But- I'm a murderer- I'm not deserve it to be married as a chief officer's husband..."_  
  
_Hoseok faked to look sad. "Oh, so you don't want to marry me..."_  
  
_"No-! I do! I do want to marry you, Love!"_  
  
_"Really?"_  
  
_"Yes! Yes! Yes, please marry me!"_  
  
Hyungwon raised his right hand slightly and his wide smile bloomed just to see the silver band in his ring finger. _Thank you so much, Dear Lord, for already blessing me with a perfect husband..._  
  
_"You've been hanging out with Minhyuk too much lately."_  
  
_Hoseok raised one of his eyebrows teasingly. "Someone's jealous, huh?"_  
  
_"I'm not."_  
  
_"You better be." Hoseok hung his jacket slowly. "He said he wants to get closer to Heonie, so I just help him."_  
  
_Hyungwon shut his mouth tight, didn't want to argue. He and Hoseok fought a lot, and he was afraid the older would actually leave him if he kept fussing around something like this. He walked over the kitchen, preparing Hoseok's usual tea while forced himself to calm down, not to start some unimportant bickers again._  
  
_"Baby..."_  
  
_"Yes?" Hyungwon looked up to meet his lover's eyes for a while before back to stir the liquid in the glass in front of him._  
  
_"Are you upset, hmm?"_  
  
_"No." Hyungwon shook his head slightly. "Why should I? You have all the right to socialize with another people."_  
  
_"I'm sorry for already making you jealous." Hoseok smiled apologetically. "I'll try not to spend much of my time with Minhyuk, okay? Please don't be upset with me."_  
  
_"No, Love. I'm fine. You can go with him, though. He's my bestfriend anyway, I believe him."_  
  
_"Are you regretting it to marry me?"_  
  
_"What are you talking about, huh?" Hyungwon blinked in shock. "I would never regretting anything about you, Love. Never. You know I love you so much, right? I just don't want to sound too possessive and make you decided to leave me."_  
  
_"Baby, it's impossible. You know I love you so much too, you're my whole world. How can I leave you? I even can't imagine spending a night without you, though."_  
  
"Hey, hey. What are you thinking about, huh? You're tearing up."  
  
Hyungwon blinked some tears away, made those clear liquid fell from his huge eyes. "Love, I'm sorry I didn't hear you when you're home."  
  
"No, Baby. It's okay." Hoseok nuzzled his face on the crook of his husband's neck before left some soft kisses on the surface. "How are you feeling today? Baby is good?"  
  
"Baby's good." Hyungwon felt so happy just to see his lover stroked his baby bump fondly, even placed some gentle kisses there. "He missed his Daddy."  
  
"Oh, does he?" Hoseok rubbed Hyungwon's stomach even so dearly. "Daddy missed him too."  
  
"Daddy doesn't miss his baby's Mom?"  
  
Hoseok chuckled to see Hyungwon's huge eyes blinked innocently at him, thick lips pouted sadly. "Daddy missed his baby's Mom so much."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Sooooo much." Hoseok leaned closer to devour his lover's lips eagerly. "Been thinking about you the whole day."  
  
Hyungwon moaned to the kiss. "Mm... me too... can't wait to see you after your work ends."  
  
"You have me whole now, Baby." Hoseok mumbled on Hyungwon's lips, big hands roamed softly over his husband's bump. "I love you so much, Beautiful."  
  
"I love you more, Love."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you insane?!"  
  
"Ki, please, don't." Hyungwon held his bestfriend's hand to prevent the pink haired man to attack his husband.  
  
"I know, but what can I do?" Hoseok huffed. "I already said that my baby gonna giving birth soon, but the district chief didn't want to listen."  
  
"Love, I'm fine. It's okay, you can go." Hyungwon smiled to his lover, _soft_. "Moreover, there's Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo hyung here. They'll protect me."  
  
Hoseok crouched down in front of Hyungwon's knees, mixed feelings started to gnaw inside his heart. "I'm so sorry, Baby."  
  
"No, why should you apologizing?" Hyungwon caressed Hoseok's cheeks fondly. "You have to work, and I understand. Baby will understand too that his Daddy gonna be away from him for a while."  
  
Hoseok lost his words, feeling too overwhelmed from the endless understanding of his husband. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, _low_ , while stroked Hyungwon's stomach softly. "I'm so sorry, Babies."  
  
"Love, don't apologize. _Please_." the younger felt mixed too from his lover's blue expression. "You'll be away for some days, and we'll meet again in no time. You're working for us too, I don't have any right to prevent you."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"I know, but who'll go if their chief won't?" Hyungwon smiled again, _gentle_. "Come on, don't give me that face."  
  
Hoseok moved slightly to hug his everything tight. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I love you so much."  
  
"No, you don't have to apologize for work, Love." Hyungwon stroked the back of his husband's head gently. "I love you so much more, okay? Please come home quickly and healthy. Kiss Baby good bye first."  
  
Hoseok licked his lips, felt his heavy heart started to tug in pain. "I don't have good feeling. I don't want to go."  
  
"What do you mean, hmm? I won't leave you just because you're away for work. I'm not that evil."  
  
"No, it's not about that..."  
  
"Love..." Hyungwon started to feel the same fear radiating from his lover. "You can't say something like that, or I'll prevent you to go."  
  
"You're the best gift that God ever gave to me in my 27 years of living, Baby. You, and our little prince."  
  
"No. Don't say something like that." Hyungwon bit his quivering lip, restrained himself from crying. "Love, please..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry for making you emotional this early morning." Hoseok kissed Hyungwon's cheek deeply before nuzzled his face on the crook of the younger's neck. "I'll see you again soon, okay? If something happened, please call me, alright?"  
  
"Okay, I promise." Hyungwon tightening his hug on Hoseok's broad shoulders. "Stay safe and healthy."  
  
"Mm." Hoseok nuzzled deeper, while caressed his lover's baby bump lovingly. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more." Hyungwon didn't know why his heart began to hurt to hear those sincere confession of his everything.  
  
"Be good with Mom, okay? Daddy will see you very very soon, little prince." Hoseok raked his fingertips softly over Hyungwon's clothed stomach. "Don't be a bad boy or Daddy will munch your cheeks."  
  
Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "You promised _not_ gonna be an overstrict Dad for our baby, Love."  
  
"But what should we do if he's being a bad boy, huh?"  
  
"Mmm..." Hyungwon faked to think for a moment. "Okay, you can punish him, but don't hurt him."  
  
"I could never hurt someone I love." Hoseok smiled and Hyungwon felt his eyes began to tear up again. "You both mean the whole universe for me... I prefer to die than losing you."  
  
"You would never losing us. You know that too." Hyungwon smiled while some drips of tears fell from his huge beautiful eyes. "Mommy and Baby love Daddy very very much."  
  
"Daddy loves Mommy and Baby so much more..."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
"Won-ah, drink your milk first." Kihyun came inside the younger's bedroom and sighed to see a certain silver haired man draped Hyungwon with a koala hug while stroking his baby bump softly.  
  
Hyungwon smiled to see his another bestfriend. "Hyukkie doesn't want to let me go."  
  
"No, I would never."  
  
"Minhyuk-ah." Kihyun warned and that man sulked immediately.  
  
"Fine. You can drink your milk first then we'll be back cuddling, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hyungwon nodded obediently before tried to move from his previous position. Kihyun gave the glass in his hand while Minhyuk still happily stroking the younger's stomach.  
  
"I can't wait to see our little baby boy."  
  
"He'll come out soon."  
  
"He's so lucky to have two lovely uncles as his." Hyungwon smiled gratefully to his bestfriends, _happy_.  
  
"Hey, _three_." another deep voice greeted from the door frame. "Our baby boy will have three lovely uncles."  
  
"Yes, Hyunwoo hyung. Of course you're gonna be his too. His teddy bear uncle." Hyungwon giggled to see the other's gleamed expression. "Thank you for already surrounding me with too much happiness and protection, my bests."  
  
"Hey, I didn't promise Hoseok to make you cry." Hyunwoo smiled to see Hyungwon's teary eyes.  
  
And Hyungwon sobbed to hear his lover's name. "I missed him already."  
  
"He'll coming home soon. Don't cry, you'll make our baby boy becomes sad too." Kihyun ruffled Hyungwon's hair, _soft_.  
  
"Why, why? Why are you crying, beautiful prince, hmm?" Minhyuk caressed the younger's cheeks fondly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"We love you more."

  
*

  
  
Hoseok smiled to his co-worker before came inside his room, sat himself tiredly after such long hours on the road.  
  
 _Tring_.  
  
He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. Some messages from Hyunwoo.  
  
  
 ** _Hyunwoo_ :**  
 _Your baby boy already arrived safely_  
 _He and Won are fine_  
 _You should come home soon and see him_  
 _He's so much like you_  
  
  
And Hoseok's heart skipped a beat when his husband's bestfriend attached two photos of his pale sleeping lover, and a small baby curled up in his hug.  
  
Hoseok wanted to scream. He fumbled to dial Hyunwoo's number, waiting impatiently until the bear-like man answered.  
  
 _"Hoseok?"_  
  
"Hyunwoo-! How's my babies...?"  
  
 _"They're fine. Hyungwon still sleeping right now, Doctor said he needs much rest. And your baby boy is awake right now, he's in Kihyun's hug. Want to see him?"_  
  
"Yes! Yes, please..."  
  
Hoseok held his phone tight, changed it into video call mode and giddily wait for Hyunwoo to 'meet' him with his son.  
  
 _"Aw, Daddy's here. Look-"_ Kihyun smiled to see Hoseok's mixed expression from the screen and moved the baby in his arms slightly to meet his eyes. _"-isn't he look too much like you?"_  
  
Hoseok chuckled, but a drip of tears fell from his eyes after he could clearly see his baby's face. "He's too cute..."  
  
 _"Right, of course. He isn't heriting your sharp features but he took Hyungwon's instead."_  
  
"No problem. He's still looks so dreamy." Hoseok bit his lip, restrained himself to sob harder. "Ah... I want to go home..."  
  
 _"You have to."_ Kihyun smiled teasingly. _"Or I'll claim this tiny cheeseball as mine."_  
  
"Hey! He's mine!" Hoseok scolded playfully, but tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. "I really want to go home, Kihyun-ah..."  
  
 _"Hyung, you're busy, we're understand. Even Hyungwon didn't want you to know if he gave birth, because he knows you'll whine to come back."_ Minhyuk peeked his head from behind Kihyun's shoulder. _"But if you can, please come home quickly. He's so cute, I want to munch him so bad."_  
  
"Hey, hey, no hurting my little baby boy. You know that too." Hoseok rubbed his face in desperation. "I'll clearly still be here in some months... the murderer case is too complex."  
  
 _"Months? You said you'll be gone just for days, hyung!"_  
  
"I just want to tell my baby before, but Hyunwoo texted me saying he was giving birth and I-" a drip of tears fell from Hoseok's eyes again. "I'm sorry, I wish I can make it short, but we're facing a professional murderer here..."  
  
 _"No one will be more professional than Hyungwon in killing people, you know that too."_ Kihyun whispered, and Hoseok finally sobbed.  
  
"And there he is, that beautiful professional murderer just giving me a cute little creature as a gift for our five years anniversary..."  
  
And that little baby in Kihyun's hug cried, at the same time with another soft sobs escaping Hoseok's lips. _"Ow, ow, no, baby boy. Daddy isn't sad, he's just too overwhelmed because you're coming to his life."_  
  
Hoseok saw Kihyun shushing his baby gently, and his heart felt incredibly full just to know the little one on the other line was _his_.  
  
 _"Hyung, you better stop crying or your baby won't stop either."_  
  
Hoseok wiped his tears out of reflex, and he could clearly hear his baby's small voice when he was crying before stopped into some soft sniffs. "Oh God, he's so adorable... look at those huge teary eyes... he reminds me of his Mom."  
  
The baby blinked, _innocent_ , and a drip of tears fell from his eyes.  
  
 _"Awwww! I really want to munch himmm!"_  
  
 _"Minhyuk, shh! You're too loud!"_ Kihyun hissed to his bestfriend in annoyance. _"You'll wake Hyungwon up. Shh."_  
  
Minhyuk nodded obediently, closed his mouth with his palms. _"But, he's really really cute. What should I do?"_  
  
"Does he already have a name?" Hoseok asked while couldn't take his eyes off of his baby's chubby face.  
  
 _"Hyungwon named him like what you want months ago. Changkyun. Shin Changkyun."_  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
"Hey, Love." Hyungwon smiled weakly to his phone. His med-section still hurted a lot, but he still offered a wide smile to his lover. "How's your day?"  
  
 _"I missed you."_  
  
Hyungwon's smile fell. "I missed you more. When will you come home? The day after tomorrow?"  
  
 _"Baby... I don't think I can't go home quickly."_  
  
Hyungwon felt a deep disappointment gnawing in his chest. "Ah... why?"  
  
 _"There's this case of a professional murderer here, and it's too complex."_  
  
"So they're much more professional than me?"  
  
 _"No, you're still my favourite professional murderer, though."_ Hoseok scoffed with his own sentences. _"But they're always put a small grenade inside their victim's body and explode it so we never have a clear hint of their identity."_  
  
Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "Small grenade? To be exploded inside their victim's body?"  
  
 _"Yes...? Do you know someone or a murderer community who's using something like that?"_  
  
"I know someone who always use the same trick. We've been training together back then."  
  
 _"Really?"_ Hoseok's eyes gleamed in hope. _"Who's it, Baby?"_  
  
"But, Love, he's too dangerous and I don't want you to get involved with him." Hyungwon fiddled with the hem of his blanket, uneasy began to fill up in his chest. "He hates to lose. If you know that it's him, you'll be his next victim and I don't want it to happen..."  
  
 _"Baby-"_  
  
"No, please..." Hyungwon bit his quivering lip immediately. "You promised you'll come home safely, and I-"  
  
 _"Baby, hey, why are you crying, huh? I'll come home safely, I promise. I just need to expose him and throw him in jail."_  
  
"But he'll catch you and kill you, Love... he's too psycho..." Hyungwon finally sobbed. "I don't want to lose you, you know I love you so much..."  
  
 _"You won't lose me, never. Moreover, we have our little baby boy too for now, right? I'll work harder to finish this and come home to hug both of you as soon as possible."_  
  
"Yeah." Hyungwon wiped his tears away slowly. "Have you seen him?"  
  
 _"I have."_ Hoseok smiled, _happy_. _"He has your huge beautiful eyes, and I feel like fall in love all over again."_  
  
Hyungwon's heart melted. "Really?"  
  
 _"Yes. He's indeed so much like me, but he took all the best from you with him. He's so adorable, I'm in love."_  
  
"He's indeed your baby." Hyungwon nodded in agreement. "He has your chubby cheeks and full lips."  
  
 _"Hey."_ Hoseok scolded playfully. _"He's my son. Mine. He's no one else."_  
  
"Yes, Love, yes. You know I'm loyal to the only handsome king in this world, so of course he's yours."  
  
Hoseok chuckled to hear that. _"Right. Who could stole a beautiful professional murderer's heart than me?"_  
  
"No one could." Hyungwon chuckled back. "Be safe, okay? I don't want something bad happened to you, My Love."  
  
 _"But, Baby... I need to know who he is."_  
  
"Please, Love." Hyungwon sighed. "Don't."  
  
 _"Tell me so I can finish this quickly and come home or you want me to stay away from you much longer, hmm?"_  
  
Hyungwon rubbed his face in desperation. "I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
 _"Baby, sooner or later, I'll find out who he is. So, what's the matter whether you'll tell me now or not? And he won't hurt me, I promise. Although it's such a risk for my job, but I won't let him hurt me because my beautiful won't allowed it."_  
  
"Yes. I won't allowed him to hurt my Love."  
  
 _"That's right."_ Hoseok smiled again, _soft_. _"Now, tell me who's he and don't forget to call me tomorrow, to start my day while greeting my baby boy."_  
  
"Okay, I promise."

  
*

  
_"One."_  
  
 _Hyungwon looked up from his pocket knife to that familiar voice. "Ah, you came already?"_  
  
 _"One, come on. Why should you still stick with these kind of conventional things to kill? You can use grenade like mine, or some powerful weapons... not something like... this..." that black haired man touched Hyungwon's arrow in disgust. "Too old."_  
  
 _"Be careful with what you're touching. My weapons already dipped in poison for too long, you can have a sudden heart attack." Hyungwon wiped his hands carefully before back to pocketing his knife again. "We all have different ways to kill someone, K. You'll do yours, I'll do mine."_  
  
 _"You're still the same, One. Such an arrogant brat."_  
  
 _"I have all my rights to be arrogant. I own this place." Hyungwon turned around to see that man intently. "Who's your next victim will be?"_  
  
 _"That police department near the station. I want to get rid of that annoying people for so long."_  
  
 _"Alright, but leave one certain man for me."_  
  
 _The man raised one of his eyebrows in surprise. "A certain man?"_  
  
 _"The chief. I just want that man, and you can have the rest."_  
  
 _"Deal." that black haired man grinned. "Seems like our little prince here is in love with an officer?"_  
  
 _"Well, I planned to make him mine."_  
  
 _"Do you think he wants to be yours? A murderer like you?" the man scoffed. "He's an officer, One. Come on."_  
  
 _"You'll do yours, I'll do mine."_  
  
 _"Alright, if you say so." the man shrugged casually. "But, if that lame chief officer of yours blocking my way, I won't hesitate to explode his body too."_  
  
 _"Don't you dare."_  
  
 _"Try me."_  
  
Hyungwon gasped. He tried to even out his breath while staring unfocusly to his surrounding. There was Minhyuk slept beside him, and a baby crib placed not too far from his reach.  
  
 _Ah, I'm home._ Hyungwon huffed. _Where's my Love? He's not coming home yet?_  
  
He bit his bottom lip while those piece of his memories years ago made their way back into his mind. _Please Love, please come home safely, you already promised..._  
  
 _Brak-!_  
  
 _"What did you do to my man?!"_  
  
 _"Whoa whoa, calm down, One. I just burned his office down, and he was still stubbornly evacuating his people, so it's not my fault."_  
  
 _"It's not your fault?! You made him trapped in fire and sprained his leg and you said it's not your fault?!"_  
  
 _"Well, this is the exact reason why I don't want to have such fluttery feelings in my heart. You become weak, One." the man hissed dangerously before left a simple peck on Hyungwon's jaw. "Come on, Baby. You're a murderer. We are murderers. We don't care about our victim's well-being. Am I wrong?"_  
  
 _"But I told you already not to touch him because he's mine." Hyungwon hissed back._  
  
 _"Oh well, I have to know why you're become this stubborn to protect him, then. He's just an ordinary chief officer, after all."_  
  
 _"He's-" Hyungwon lost his words. "Don't touch him."_  
  
 _"One, why?!" the man stared back in disappointment when Hyungwon stepped back from his reach. "You're our number one! Don't let him make you this weak!"_  
  
 _"I love him."_  
  
 _"You're insane!" the man growled. "Nobody could have such feelings here. We're not supposed to be in love with our own victim!"_  
  
 _"He's not my victim!" Hyungwon growled back. "I love him so much and I warn you not to touch him, Young-K!"_  
  
 _"Listen to my promise, One." the man glared deathly to the black haired beauty in front of him. "I hate him, because he already made you weak. I promise if I meet him later, in another occasion and he involved in my game, I would never hesitate to choke him to death with my own hands."_  
  
 _"You would never touch him or I'll get your head off of your body, Young-K."_  
  
 _"Then I'll explode both my body and his, so you'll burn in regrettion, you beast."_  
  
 _Hyungwon flickered his eyes in disbelief. "You would never do that."_  
  
 _"You'll do yours, and I'll do mine, Beautiful." the man grinned, wicked. "You'll regret it to be so fond of that weakling human because next time, I promise you I'll put his head on your table."_  
  
 _"Bastard!!!"_  
  
"Won? Hyungwon?"  
  
"Huh? Ah- what-?" Hyungwon blinked back to reality after he felt some constant strokes on his upper arm. "Hyuk-ah..."  
  
"Hey, why, why? Why are you crying? Huh? Had a nightmare? Baby?" Minhyuk caressed Hyungwon's cheeks fondly while the latter still busy evened out his breaths.  
  
"Where's my Love?"  
  
"He's still in Busan."  
  
"Give me my phone, please. Quick." Hyungwon winced from the sudden sting of his mid-section.  
  
"What happened, huh?" Minhyuk gave the younger what he wanted.  
  
And Hyungwon wasted no time to press the number one speed dial in his phone. He waited for some times before could breath properly after hearing those familiar greeting.  
  
 _"Hey, Baby... what happened, hmm?"_  
  
"Love, please come home, quickly."  
  
 _"Yes, Baby, I'm working on it, okay?"_  
  
"I don't have good feeling about this. I know Young-K all my life, he's too determined. He'll hurt you." Hyungwon choked in his sobs. "Please, please come home."  
  
 _"Baby-"_  
  
"He promised me he'll hurt you because I love you." Hyungwon sobbed harder. "And now you're out of my reach and I can't protect you, Love. He's a beast, he'll hurt you..."  
  
 _"Baby, calm down."_ Hoseok's soothing voice made Hyungwon's sobs died rather quickly. He bit his bottom lip to restrain some sniffs to escape. _"I'm not alone in this case, there's many people with me to catch him. You don't have to worry, I'll be home soon, complete and safe, okay?"_  
  
"But-"  
  
 _"And why is that, he wants to hurt me because you love me? Is he jealous? Does he love you?"_  
  
"I'm not doing my works properly because I just want to meet you back then, and he hates my unprofessionality."  
  
 _"Ah..."_ Hoseok made a noise of understandment. _"I thought he loves you, I just prepared myself to be all possessive to you."_  
  
Hyungwon scoffed to hear that. "Why? Are you jealous if someone else has feelings for me?"  
  
 _"Of course. What kind of silly question is that? You're all mine for life, nobody has the right to have feelings for my baby."_  
  
Hyungwon felt warm all over his chest to hear that. "Then you have to come home soon..."  
  
 _"I'll try, okay? I'll see you soon and hug both of you and our baby so tight."_  
  
"I can't wait for that." Hyungwon turned his head slightly, staring fondly at his sleeping baby in his crib. "He deserves to see his Daddy as fast as possible too."  
  
 _"Of course. I'll see him soon, and attacking him with tons of kisses."_  
  
"No kisses for his Mom too?" Hyungwon sulked.  
  
 _"His Mom will get the most of Daddy's kisses."_ Hoseok chuckled in the other line. _"Until you'll beg to me to stop."_  
  
"I won't let you stop." Hyungwon let out a sigh seconds after. "Please promise me you'll come home safely. I keep having some bad thoughts because you'll meet him. Young-K is too dangerous, he never gives mercy."  
  
 _"Nobody will more dangerous than you, Baby."_  
  
"But I promise you I'll stop." Hyungwon whispered, _low_. "I promise you I won't come back to hurt people again..."  
  
 _"And I'm so thankful for that. I have the most beautiful angel as my husband, I could never ask for a better companion in life."_  
  
Hyungwon contemplating his words for a moment. "But, Love..."  
  
 _"Yes?"_  
  
"If- although I pray to the God you'll be okay, but- if- if he succeed to do anything bad to you, I have no choice but to go back in those dark life."  
  
 _"Baby, no. Please. You promised you'll repent."_  
  
"But I can't just sit and doing nothing if he hurts my husband, right? He knows that you're the reason why I decided to repent and all, and his main target is me, because he's disappointed with me, right? So if he hurts you, it means he declared a war with me. And I have no choice but to answer it, because we, in Dark Angels never say no to a war."  
  
 _"Baby, listen."_ Hyungwon hummed while fiddling slowly in the hem of his blanket. _"He won't hurt me, okay? So you don't have to say such scary things like Dark Angels and all. Really, I promise, alright? So now you just have to go back to sleep and dream of me. I love you so much, My Beautiful Baby."_  
  
Hyungwon whined. "I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok wasn't dumb. He felt shiver running down his spine the exact moment his lover said that sacred name. _Dark Angels_. Yes. His Hyungwon owned that place, that organization of professional murderers which located somewhere over Seoul. The police didn't ever know where the exact place of their basecamp and Hyungwon didn't want to tell, even the slightest, and Hoseok gave up to try. Moreover, he knew his lover already repent, so he didn't think it would be making much differences after all.  
  
_Who knows the basecamp is already moved somewhere after Hyungwon decided to stop killing people, right?_  
  
"Hi, Daddy's little prince. How are you today, hmm?"  
  
_"Is it weird that you greet him but my heart flutters?"_  
  
Hoseok giggled to hear that. "No, Baby, of course no. You're my prince too. You also have the right to be spoiled."  
  
_"Right, who'll spoil me if you're not coming home quickly."_  
  
Hoseok smiled to see his lover's pouty face. "I have bad and good news, which one that you want to hear first?"  
  
Hyungwon's expression changed drastically. _"Love, but are you okay?"_  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Hoseok giggled again. "So...?"  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, contemplating his answer for a moment before looked down to his baby that blinking cutely to Hoseok while wrapped all of his tiny fingers around Hyungwon's thumb. _"Give me the good one first."_  
  
"I'll be heading home tonight."  
  
Hyungwon's heart trembled. _"Really?"_  
  
"Yes, Baby. I still have one more meeting after this and I'll go straight at home."  
  
_"Oh, thanks God, I've been waiting for you to come home for weeks!"_ Hyungwon sighed happily. _"But, what's the bad news?"_  
  
Hoseok smiled, _bitter_. "Well, your ex-co-worker said something to me."  
  
Hyungwon frowned. _"My ex-co-worker?"_  
  
"Yes." Hoseok nodded. "Young-K."  
  
Hyungwon felt his heart stopped for a second. _"What did he say? Did he hurt you? Huh? Love?"_  
  
"No, I'm fine." Hoseok giggled to see Hyungwon's worried expression. "He already got inside the jail, though."  
  
_"No way. You're not gonna get him that easy, Love."_  
  
"But, he's really in the jail for now. So that's why I can go home quickly. You don't have to worry."  
  
_"And... what did he say?"_ Hyungwon felt his hand damped with sweats and Changkyun in his laps started to move uncomfortably. _"No, Baby, it's okay. Shh, shh."_  
  
Hoseok stared at how gentle his husband was when he shushing their baby for a while. "You're such a perfect Mom."  
  
_"Heish, don't flatter me."_ Hyungwon faked to sulk. _"Kihyun-ah, can you help me hugging Changkyun for a while? I need to talk with Love, urgent."_  
  
_"Okay."_ another soft voice answered from the other line. _"Ow, baby boy, why are you tearing up, huh? Daddy will come home soon, don't worry."_  
  
_"Love."_ Hyungwon's face back to show up on Hoseok's screen. _"Tell me. Did he threat you?"_  
  
Hoseok sighed. "Well..."  
  
_"Hey, Buddy. Your face looks familiar!"_  
  
_Hoseok didn't respond to that, although he knew the prisoner was talking to him. He still busy examined the other's biography on the table._  
  
_"Hmm, I'm not good with bars." the black haired prisoner mumbled to himself while walking slowly to grip the bars in front of him. "How I wish One is still here, he'll help me coming out. He's so good with escaping."_  
  
_And Hoseok flickered his eyes to the other's when he heard his lover's alias name slipped from his lips._  
  
_"Huh? Why?" the man stared back at Hoseok in confusion. "Do you know One?"_  
  
_"Yeah, he was my target back then."_  
  
_"Oh!" the prisoner banged the bars immediately. "It's you! You're Incheon's chief officer, right? Whoa whoa, One must be happy to know I could see you in flesh."_  
  
_Hoseok decided to ignore him again._  
  
_"You're much more handsome than in the photo. You have muscular body too. Hmm, I wonder if One likes you because you're this ethereal?"_  
  
_"Thank you." Hoseok answered simply._  
  
_"Do you know where he is? He had been missing for years, he said he'll repent and marry someone. Did he marry you?"_  
  
_Hoseok looked up again for a second. "Yes."_  
  
_And the prisoner's eyes widen in surprise to hear that. "Really? He... he married you?"_  
  
_"Yes, he's mine for life. And I won't tell you where he is, because it's our privacy." Hoseok arranged those shattered papers slowly. "And it's me who asked him to repent."_  
  
_The man scoffed while gripping the bars tight. "So he left everything he has just because he wants to be with you..." he laughed, almost maniacally. "Well, well. Aside from those handsome face and muscular body, what else is good about you? One is insane!"_  
  
_"Don't say something like that to my baby."_  
  
_"Your baby?!" that prisoner banged the bars again in anger. "What's so good about you until One is this insane to leave his own family?! You even couldn't defend yourself! You couldn't kill people! You're just a weakling! You didn't deserve it to be married with our Prince!"_  
  
_Hoseok felt something stabbed in his heart to hear those mad confession. "Yes. I'm not good enough for him. I can't kill, I can't defend myself, and I'm his rival back then. But now we have each other. He completes me, and I love him so much."_  
  
_"Bullshit!" another loud bang could be heard from the prisoner's place. "You just used him, you lowly human! You don't deserve to be his, and I'll make sure he'll ditch you!"_  
  
_"Keep trying, then." Hoseok grinned, sly. "We won't be separated."_  
  
_The man behind the bars grinned back, as sly. "Well, then I'm not a Young-K if I can't make it happens. Just so you wait, you'll face your death after this, Handsome. And One will come back to us, but this time, nobody could stop us to rule the world."_  
  
Hyungwon gulped to hear that detail conversations from his lover. _"Yes. You better come home quickly, because the more time you spend in there, the riskier it becomes."_  
  
Hoseok frowned. "Is he that dangerous? I though he just playing some threat-"  
  
_"No, Love! He won't play with his words! You have to come back soon, back to me so I can protect you properly!"_  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Hyungwon frowned to see an unknown number called him that night, but still answered nonetheless. "Hello?"  
  
_"Hello. Shin Hoseok's spouse?"_  
  
Hyungwon's heart started to flame in uneasiness. "Yes, I'm his husband. Can I help you?"  
  
_"I'm sorry to disturb your resting time, Sir. But Sir Hoseok's car exploded at 130 km past Gwangju. He's fine, don't worry. But he needs to bedresting for some days before could walk using a crutch."_  
  
The thin thing almost slipped from Hyungwon's grip while drips over drips of tears fell from the beauty's huge eyes. "H-he involved in an accident?"  
  
_"Yes, but it's an individual accident, Sir. He didn't collide with something or someone."_  
  
"His car was exploded?"  
  
_"Yes, Sir. But we haven't found any clear hint of why it could happened."_  
  
_Young-K..._  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly.  
  
_There's no one in Dark Angels would use something explosive than him... it must be him..._  
  
"Thank you." Hyungwon answered after a long pause. "Where is he now? Which hospital? Can you please give me the address?"  
  
"Where are you gonna go?" Minhyuk frowned from the couch when he saw Hyungwon busy pocketing his phone and started to reach for his long coat.  
  
"Where's Hyunwoo hyung?"  
  
"He's outside-" Minhyuk's words cut off abruptly when the said man just walked inside their house, Changkyun curled up comfortably in his hug.  
  
"What happened, Hyungwon-ah?"  
  
"Hyung, I need you to drive me somewhere." Hyungwon carefully cradled Changkyun away from the other's arms. "Hyuk-ah, I have to go somewhere. I'll tell you the full information tomorrow when Kihyunnie already back to Seoul, okay?"  
  
"Okay?" Minhyuk blinked in understandment although some confusion still lingered on his face. "When will you come home?"  
  
"I don't know about that." Hyungwon huffed. "But I promise you it won't more that two days."  
  
"Okay then, be careful."  
  
"Come on, hyung." Hyungwon took the car key on the table with his free hand before wrapped his baby with his long coat. "I'll call you tomorrow, Hyuk-ah."  
  
"Alright. Be safe!"  
  
"Hyungwon, it's better something really important." Hyunwoo started the car and drove away from their house, _Hoseok's_ house, to be exact.  
  
"Hoseok had an accident."  
  
Hyunwoo's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? How can?!"  
  
"Young-K trapped him. He must be put a grenade in Hoseok's car, so it exploded along the way."  
  
"Hoseok's car is exploded? Where?"  
  
"Some hundred kilometres past Gwangju. He's hospitalized near there right now."  
  
Hyunwoo sighed. "Brian is crazy, you know that too."  
  
"I know, but I really don't think that he'll be Hoseok's main target in this case." Hyungwon sighed back. "He threated Hoseok before, because he's disappointed with me. He threated to kill my husband..."  
  
"Hyungwon, Hoseok will be fine, don't worry. Do you know how's his condition?"  
  
"He'll be bedresting for some days before could walk again. That person who called me before said he's fine."  
  
"See? You hear them too. He's fine, don't think too much."  
  
"It's all my fault, hyung." Hyungwon stroked his baby's chubby cheek fondly. "I shouldn't have let him go from my reach."  
  
"Hyungwon, it's one of Hoseok's risk to be an officer. You can't blame yourself on this."  
  
"I hope he's fine..." Hyungwon hugged his baby tighter. "Why I keep having such bad thoughts... _damn_."  
  
"He'll be fine. Just pray for him."  
  
"I promised him that I'll back in those dark life _if_ Young-K hurted him." Hyungwon gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I already said not to touch what's mine, but now he's just declaring a war and I _can't_ just doing nothing about that."  
  
"Hyungwon." Hyunwoo interrupted, _stern_. "You have Changkyun now, you definitely can't go back to those dark life of yours."  
  
"And I just have to sit and smile to know my husband is involved in an accident because of my co-worker?"  
  
"But not with killing people again, Hyungwon."  
  
"I'm not gonna killing people, hyung, I just want Young-K."

  
  
*

  
  
Hoseok felt like his whole body was sore, and he even still could feel the stammering pain in his head. He blinked slowly, examining his surrounding and didn't recognize where he was.  
  
"Oh, hello, Sir. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." Hoseok licked his dry lips while letting that nurse checking on his pulse point. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital right now. You just involved in an accident."  
  
"Accident? What accident?"  
  
"Your car was exploded in your way to go home. And I already called your husband, he's on the way right now."  
  
Hoseok frowned. "My husband?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Your husband."  
  
"Do I have a husband?"  
  
The nurse blinked in surprise. "Sir-"  
  
"I haven't married." Hoseok frowned deeper. "I just live with my little brother, Jooheon."  
  
"Okay, so we have to go check on you fully tomorrow. And have much rest for now, Sir. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Water, please."  
  
The nurse prepared a glass of water on the table before made her way to go out from Hoseok's treatment room.  
  
_Husband? Do I have a husband already?_  
  
Hoseok rubbed his head for a while and reached for a glass of water near him before stopped right in his act.  
  
_A ring?_ He examined his ring finger and saw a silver band wrapped on it. _Am I married already? But, why don't I remember anything?_  
  
_Click_.  
  
"Love, oh God. Thanks God, you're okay."  
  
Hoseok looked up to a beautiful guy in front of him who just rubbed his cheeks fondly. Worried clear on those huge brown eyes and the older raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"Hoseok, it's not the right time to joke around like this." another voice from the door frame made Hoseok frowned again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't know both of you. Are you entering the wrong room?"  
  
"You don't know me?" Hoseok back to look up to the beauty, who now already had teary eyes. "Even for the slightest?"  
  
"Ehh... why are you crying, Sir? Maybe you mistaken me with someone? I really don't know who you are. I'm so sorry." Hoseok didn't know why that man was crying for real.  
  
_Do I know him? But I've never seen him before..._  
  
"Okay, take your time. Don't force yourself to remember anything." the beauty wiped his tears away and stood up from his position. "But I hope you do remember about our little prince."  
  
Hoseok blinked in confusion to see that man cradled a baby in his arms. "Is he mine?"  
  
"Yes. He's yours. He's ours."  
  
"B-but I haven't married... moreover... have a baby..."  
  
"Hyung, don't-" Hoseok winced to feel another muscular man inside his room almost threw him a fist but that certain beauty stopped him to do so. "We'll be back tomorrow, with Minhyuk and Kihyun."  
  
"I have to hit him so he'll remember about you and your baby!"  
  
"Don't hurt him, please."  
  
Hoseok licked his lips again. _Who's that man? Why does he sound so worry and protective about me? And is that true that a baby in his arms is mine? But I-_  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Love. Have much rest and get well soon."  
  
Hoseok looked up to that certain black haired beauty who just offered him a small smile before disappearing behind the closed door.  
  
_Love...? Is he my husband, like what the nurse said before? But why don't I remember any single things about him and our baby?_  
  
"Ouch." Hoseok held his head immediately when such stinging pain back to hit him harshly.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
Hyungwon sat down on the stool near his husband's sleeping figure right in the next morning, and he was alone at that moment. He personally asked his bestfriends not to come with him and took care of Changkyun. He wanted to talk with his lover, just a _little_.  
  
"Uhh, hello?"  
  
Hyungwon blinked back in reality to see Hoseok's rubbed his eyes slowly before focusing himself on the younger's face.  
  
"You're that man from last night." Hoseok recognized but Hyungwon's heart broke.  
  
_That man? Last night? Is that what he just remember about me?_  
  
"What are you doing here, Sir? Can I help you?"  
  
Hyungwon examined his husband's face intently, didn't find any fond stare like he always gave to him and his heart broke some more.  
  
"What are you doing for living, Hoseok?"  
  
"Ah, you know my name?" the blonde's face lit up in happiness. "I'm an officer, Sir. In Incheon."  
  
Hyungwon frowned. _He knows about that but not about me?_ "Where do you live, though?"  
  
"I live in my family house, near the office. I live with my little brother, Jooheon."  
  
Hyungwon frowned deeper. _Family house? He lived with me for five years and he said he lived with Jooheon instead?_ "Do you have any... lover?"  
  
Hoseok chuckled. "No, Sir. I don't have much time to think about something like that."  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly. "Have any clue about what Dark Angels is?"  
  
Hoseok frowned. "I heard some of that. They're professional murderers. One of them burned my office."  
  
"Do you remember one of them or some of them in detail?"  
  
Hoseok frowned deeper. "He burned my office, but I didn't see his face."  
  
"Just _him_?"  
  
"Yes." Hoseok nodded assuringly. "I never involved with Dark Angels members."  
  
"How about One?"  
  
Hoseok raised one of his eyebrows. "Who's One? Is he Dark Angels' members too?"  
  
"Yes. He's their Prince."  
  
Hoseok gasped. "Oh! Do you know where he is? He should be punished for already make his members go around killing people and destroying public places."  
  
Hyungwon smiled, _bitter_. "So your mind stopped after he burned your office..."  
  
"He? Who's he? One?"  
  
"No, he would never hurt you."  
  
"Oh?" Hoseok blinked in confusion. "So, this One guy knows me?"  
  
"He loves you." Hyungwon smiled wider. "With everything he has."  
  
"But... he's a murderer...?" Hoseok blinked again. "How can a murderer loves an officer?"  
  
"Why? He can't?"  
  
"Oh, he can! But it's still a little strange, don't you think?" Hoseok scratching his head slowly. "So, One is a good murderer..."  
  
"Maybe he'll be back to kill people again if you don't remember him."  
  
Hyungwon's words caught Hoseok off guard in an instant. "But, I really have no idea what he looks like... do you know him too, Sir? What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Hyungwon."  
  
Hoseok smiled. "You have a beautiful name, along with your appearances."  
  
_"Enough, One."_  
  
_Hyungwon who just sat down above a stair railing pouted to hear that familiar voice. "But, Handsome, I just having fun!"_  
  
_Clack. Clack._  
  
_Some of Hoseok's people started to point his guns in Hyungwon's direction._  
  
_"What's that for? Do you really think I'll be afraid or die just because of your weapons?" Hyungwon laughed teasingly._  
  
_"Don't." Hoseok raised his right hand to his people. "Don't hurt him."_  
  
_"Aw, what a gentleman." Hyungwon cooed from the railing. "You're definitely my type, Handsome."_  
  
_"Leave us alone." Hoseok said._  
  
_"But, Chief-"_  
  
_"Don't worry. He won't hurt me." Hoseok smiled in assurance._  
  
_"Of course, how can I hurt my favourite someone?" Hyungwon sulked. "Shoo shoo."_  
  
_"Be safe, Chief." and Hoseok's people took some steps back before leaving the destroyed mansion._  
  
_"Okay, now we're alone. What do you want me to do?"_  
  
_"Free him." Hoseok pointed with his chin at a man who still hanging desperately from the ceiling._  
  
_"Just it?" Hyungwon huffed. "You just want me to free him? Then what's the point of retreating your people." he clicked his pocket knife and threw it to the rope, making the hanging man fell down to the ground but Hoseok was quick enough to catch him in his hug._  
  
_"I know you're actually a good person, One." Hoseok smiled to the younger while checking his victim's condition. "Can you give me your real name? I promise I won't tell anybody."_  
  
_"And what are you gonna do if you know my name?"_  
  
_"I'll remember it as the gratefulness of your kind acts."_  
  
_Hyungwon gripped the railing beside him slowly, contemplating whether he should told the officer or not._  
  
_"But, if you're not comfortable with that, I understand. You don't have to-"_  
  
_"Hyungwon." the beauty bit his bottom lip for a second. "That's my real name."_  
  
_Hoseok smiled again, wider this time. "You have a beautiful name, along with your appearances."_  
  
_And Hyungwon's heart melted to hear that._  
  
"Hyungwon-ssi? Are you okay?"  
  
Hyungwon blinked back to reality when a warm palm touched his cheek, and he felt like he would crying anytime soon.  
  
_I missed his touch... damn. Why everything becomes like this for now? He didn't even cradle his baby just yet..._  
  
"I- I think, I'll take my leave now." Hyungwon caressed Hoseok's hand on his cheek for a moment before stood up from his position.  
  
"Oh, why is it so sudden? Will you come back again tomorrow?"  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly. "Why should I? You don't even know me."  
  
"I love talking with you. You're so kind." Hoseok smiled sincerely, and Hyungwon's heart trembled to see that.  
  
"But, I can't promise anything."  
  
"Oh... okay... see you next time, then..." Hoseok waved his hand. "... Hyungwon-ssi."  
  
The said man scoffed while a drip of tears fell from his huge eyes. _I always love to hear my name from your lips, Love..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyungwon, are you crazy or what? This is _your_ house!"  
  
"Not anymore." Hyungwon packed his clothes inside a luggage and smiled to see Changkyun staring back at him from the soft comforter. "This house is Hoseok's, and he doesn't remember me anymore, so I think it's better for me to move away."  
  
"But you promised you'll make him remembers you again."  
  
"I don't know _how_." Hyungwon zipped his luggage up while let out a sigh. "His memories stopped after his office was burned, and he doesn't remember anything that happened after that."  
  
Hyunwoo sighed back. "And where do you want to go?"  
  
"I'll be back at mine, in Gwangju."  
  
"Hyungwon, you can stay in my place." Minhyuk offered. "I live alone, you know you won't ever be a burden."  
  
"I really don't want to make you feel that I can't do anything."  
  
"Hyungwon, you know it's not true." Kihyun sighed from the bed, while stroking the baby's head slowly. "You're much more stronger than us, and something like this won't make you crumble. But, let us, _at least_ , help you to minimize your broken heart a bit."  
  
"I have Changkyun. He's enough." Hyungwon sat down on the couch, beside Minhyuk, and let the older snuggled softly by his side. "I love you all so much, but you do have your own life and I don't want my presence and Changkyun's will ruin it."  
  
"You know you would _never_." Kihyun answered, _stern_. "You're our everything, Hyungwon. We just want to help."  
  
"I promise I'll still come back to Seoul _that_ often so you won't miss me that much." Hyungwon teased and Kihyun scoffed to hear that.  
  
"Hyungwon, if you come back home, the chance of you to meet your old co-worker is so damn high." Hyunwoo stared back to the younger, worried clear on his face.  
  
"That's the main point, though. It'll be much easier for me to meet Brian and choke him to death."  
  
"You promised you won't kill people again."  
  
"I won't. I just want to meet Brian and _talk_."  
  
Minhyuk wrapped the younger tighter with his own lanky arms. "And, what's your plan for now?"  
  
"I'll help Brian to come out from the jail and kill him."  
  
Kihyun's eyes widen in surprise. "How about Changkyun? You'll bring him to the jail?"  
  
"I'll think about that later."  
  
Hyunwoo huffed. "Hyungwon, whether you'll kill Brian or not, it won't make much differences after all. I mean, after you kill him, Hoseok's memories will still stopped, anyway."  
  
Hyungwon let out a desperate sigh. "I don't know. _Really_. I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you come to Jooheon and ask for a help?"  
  
"I don't want to." Hyungwon closed his eyes for a moment. "I've never liked that man since the first time."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll come back to Hoseok tomorrow, to give him his keys."  
  
"Don't you think he'll freak out if you give him his personal belonging? Moreover, he just knows that he lives with his little brother after all this time. He'll be confused to know he has another house."  
  
"Then, what should I do?" Hyungwon groaned in desperation.  
  
"No, you're right." Hyunwoo answered. "You have to meet him again, bring Changkyun with you, and give him his keys. If he asks, you answer. Whether he'll believe it or not."  
  
"Dear..." Kihyun huffed to his husband.  
  
"Why? It's the right thing to do." Hyunwoo hummed. "Try this, Hyungwon. And we'll drive you to your house in Gwangju after that."

  
  
*

  
  
_Click_.  
  
Hoseok looked up from the magazine on his laps and a wide smile bloomed just like that after he saw that familiar figure. "Hyungwon-ssi, you came."  
  
Hyungwon smiled back, _bitter_. "Well, I just want to give you something."  
  
"Oh? What is that?" Hyungwon put some keys on Hoseok's open palm. "What is this?"  
  
"These keys belong to you. Your house."  
  
Hoseok frowned. "My house? I don't think I have a house beside my family house?"  
  
"Well, you're married, whether you'll believe it or not, and you have a house to live together with your spouse."  
  
Hoseok licked his lips. "Oh... so these keys are my house key with my spouse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hoseok contemplating his words for a moment. "A-are you my husband?"  
  
Hyungwon didn't know why his heart broke to hear that simple question. "I don't know. Am I?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry if I don't remember anything about you and about us, Hyungwon-ssi, but I-"  
  
"No, it's okay. Maybe it's gonna be much better this way, though." Hyungwon shushing Changkyun gently when the baby started to squirm in discomfort. "Why, why? Do you want to see Daddy, hmm?"  
  
Hoseok blinked in surprise to hear that. "Is he mine? Can I cradle him?"  
  
Hyungwon gave the baby carefully to Hoseok and his tears fell just like that to see how happy the older's smile was when he saw his _son_ eye to eye.  
  
"Aw, you're so adorable."  
  
Changkyun smiled back, _innocent_ , while reached up to hold Hoseok's finger.  
  
"Isn't he look _too_ much like you?"  
  
"Yes." Hoseok nodded in full amazement before looked up to meet Hyungwon's teary eyes. "Hyungwon-ssi, why are you crying?"  
  
"No." Hyungwon wiped his tears away immediately. "I just feel so overwhelmed to know how happy he is to see you."  
  
"Really? He's happy to see me?"  
  
"Yes. He's too happy, because usually both of you just communicating through video call."  
  
Hoseok frowned. "I've never seen my own baby?"  
  
"Well, you had a mission out of town, and I delivered him to the world, so you didn't have any chance to meet him just yet."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And when you're on your way home, your car exploded, and here you are right now."  
  
Hoseok bit his bottom lip harshly. "I'm so sorry, I really don't remember anything..."  
  
"It's okay." Hyungwon slowly cradled his baby away from the other's hug. "I'll take my leave now. Take care of yourself, alright? Hope you'll recover soon."  
  
"W-won't you come back again... some times?"  
  
"I don't think so." Hyungwon smiled, but a drip of tears fell from his eyes nonetheless. "Stay happy and safe, Love. We'll miss you."  
  
Hoseok didn't know why his heart ached to hear that sentences before Hyungwon was gone from the door. _If he's my husband, why doesn't he want to stay? To always by my side until I remember about us again? Why did he give me these keys? Does he planning to move out from our house?_  
  
"Augh." Hoseok held his head in pain.  
  
 _Why don't you want to stay, Hyungwon-ssi?_  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
"Baby, hey..." Hyungwon sobbed to hear Minhyuk's soothing voice from inside the car.  
  
Kihyun took over Changkyun from the beauty's arms and let him snuggled deeper in Minhyuk's hug seconds after. "It's okay, everything's good. You did a good job, Hyungwon."  
  
"It's over." Hyungwon mumbled on Minhyuk's chest. " _We're_ over now."  
  
"No." Hyunwoo patted the younger's head fondly. "You and Hoseok aren't divorced. He just forget some memories about you and your baby, but after all, he's still the same Hoseok you know, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. We'll be heading home right now?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Hyunwoo hyung." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly while tightening his hug on Minhyuk's body.  
  
"It's not a big deal, Baby Boy."  
  
Hyungwon smiled, feeling warmth spreading over his chest to know he had bunch of bestfriends who would always by his side whatever the situation. "I love you all so much..."  
  
"We love you more." Minhyuk kissed Hyungwon's cheek deeply. "We really do."  
  
"Don't ever leave me alone..."  
  
"We would never, Hyungwon. You know that too." Kihyun smiled from the navigator seat. "You mean so much for us."  
  
"Thank you..." Hyungwon sobbed, couldn't restrain the pain in his chest much longer. "Thank you so much..."  
  
"Baby, don't cry..." Minhyuk stroked the back of his bestfriend's head gently. "Shh, Baby... you make my heart hurts..."  
  
 _"Stop!"_  
  
 _Hyungwon looked up from his bleeding arm, and his bitter smile bloomed, just like that._  
  
 _"What did I say before? Don't hurt him!"_  
  
 _"But, Chief, he threatened to stab us."_  
  
 _"He would never hurt you if you didn't do anything to harm him first." Hoseok hissed to his co-workers. "Move back, leave us alone."_  
  
 _"But, Chief-"_  
  
 _"You know I've never gave you the permission to hurt him, right? Leave us alone."_  
  
 _Some bunch of Hoseok's people moved back to leave their chief alone with their main target._  
  
 _"One, I apologize for already make you hurt."_  
  
 _Hyungwon scoffed from the window sill. "I'm fine. Your cheap bullet won't ever hurt me." he moved his arm slightly and pulled the bullet out from his bleeding flesh at ease._  
  
 _Hoseok winced to see that. "Do you want me to do something for you? Can I wrap it so it won't bleed too much?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon didn't let out and answer, but he let Hoseok stepped closer at him and wiped the excessive blood on his arm before wrapped it with his handkerchief._  
  
 _"You're so strong."_  
  
 _"Thank you." Hyungwon took his time to stare intently at Hoseok's face, at every perfect features the older has. "You're so perfect."_  
  
 _"Ah, really?" Hoseok laughed awkwardly. "Thank you."_  
  
 _Hyungwon used his free hand to reach up and caressed Hoseok's cheek softly. "Thank you for already stand up for a murderer like me."_  
  
 _Hoseok smiled to feel the other's fond action. "I know you're a good man. I believe you won't hurt people if they didn't start it first. And to see you were just sit and doing nothing even if my people already shot you, make my heart hurts. Really. You didn't deserve to be treated like this."_  
  
 _"But I think, to be treated like this... is so much worth the wait because in the end, you'll come to me nonetheless..."_  
  
 _"What are you doing to me?" Hoseok whispered, low. "I supposed to hate you and throw you inside the jail... but I can't make myself to do that..."_  
  
 _"It's really okay for me if you decided to throw me inside the jail, Handsome, really..." Hyungwon smiled while stroking softly over Hoseok's jaw. "I deserve to get all the hatred."_  
  
 _"No. I won't let you to be jailed and get all those hatred. You're a good man, I believe in you."_  
  
 _"You know what..." a drip of tears fell from Hyungwon's huge eyes. "... nobody ever believe in me like you do."_  
  
 _"I'll always believe in you." Hoseok carefully held the latter's hand on his cheek. "Always, okay? Why are you crying, huh? Why? You make my heart hurts, Beautiful."_  
  
Hyungwon bit Minhyuk's collar to drown all his painful sobs. _Now, no one will ever believe in me after you forget everything about us, Love..._

  
  
*

  
  
_Click_.  
  
A black haired man blinked in surprise to see a familiar figure leaned on the now open prison's door. "One?"  
  
"Get out now." that lanky beautiful man stepped away from the door and walked elegantly through the quiet hall of the prison.  
  
"I always know you'll come back." the other man running happily to follow the beauty's steps. "I missed you so much, One."  
  
 _Bugh_.  
  
The man stumbled lightly in his steps.  
  
"I already said, _not_ to hurt my husband, Brian."  
  
"I know, and he's alive, right?!"  
  
"But he lost his memories." Hyungwon hissed in annoyance. "Although I never catch up with what's happening in the house, but I'm not stupid. You used Jungwoo's hidden poison to remove my husband's memories while exploding his car, right? I have to say, you're such a brilliant in something like this, Brian- but-"  
  
 _Bugh, dug!_  
  
Hyungwon kicked the other's stomach harshly until he fell down to the ground and pinned his nape with his shoes. "Are you planning to declare a war with me, Baby Boy?"  
  
"No, Prince. Never." Brian choked in his uneven breaths.  
  
"Then you shouldn't hurt my husband, you bastard!" Hyungwon kicked Brian's body in anger, purposely avoid his vital points for not hurting him too much. "I told you, you can have anything you want but _not_ touching him. You heard it clear enough, Brian. Then what do you want actually?! Do you want to make me mad and explode your body with your own grenade?!"  
  
"One..." Brian looked up, a drip of blood sticked in the corner of his lips. "You abandoned your family because of him. We all need you in the house. You're our Prince, but you never came back again after you had him."  
  
"We should stop hurting and killing people, Brian."  
  
" _No_." the said man sat up from his position while Hyungwon stared back at him in confusion. "We're supposed to rule the world. No more mean people so world's gonna be the perfect place of living."  
  
Hyungwon stepped back from the latter and walked away without more words.  
  
"One, _please_."  
  
"You know what? I almost kill you tonight, for already hurting the love of my life. But what my bestfriend said is right, what'll I get in return whether you're already die? My husband won't get his memories back, so I restrained myself to do so."  
  
"I apologize if my way to have you back is wrong, Prince."  
  
Hyungwon let out a huff. "Apology accepted."  
  
Brian's eyes widen in surprise. "Really, One? You forgive me? That easy?"  
  
"Yes." Hyungwon chuckled to see Brian's amazed expression. "Live so long with my husband make me this kind-hearted, though. Anyway, I'll be back at house in some days, _but_ , I have a baby already. I want you to prepare a room for him, sterilized from any harm weapons of ours."  
  
"Wait- wait." Brian interrupted. "You have a baby already? Your baby with that chief officer?"  
  
"Yes, Brian. I gave birth in some weeks before you exploded my husband's car. Surprise?"  
  
"Then I can be your baby's new Daddy." Brian raised his eyebrows teasingly. "Right?"  
  
"You would _never_ , you brat."  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
Hoseok looked up to the door immediately when he heard a soft click on it, but he bit down any disappointment when he didn't see someone he wanted.  
  
"Hi, hyung. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." Hoseok answered simply. "I missed you, Jooheon-ah."  
  
"Me too, hyung." that certain brown haired man hugged Hoseok gently before sat down on the stool beside the older's bed. "What happened with your face? You look too gloomy. You'll be home today, though."  
  
"Where's my husband?"  
  
Jooheon's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Do I have a husband, Heonie?"  
  
"No, hyung. You aren't married."  
  
Hoseok frowned. "But... that beautiful man before said that I'm married, even I already have a baby..."  
  
"Who's that beautiful man?"  
  
"Hyungwon." Hoseok saw Jooheon immediately avoiding his gaze after that name slipped past his lips. "Hyungwon said I'm married, he even brought me back my house keys, he-"  
  
"Hyung." Jooheon interrupted. "Hyungwon is not real. He's just in your imagination."  
  
Hoseok frowned some more. "Huh? I met him some times, he let me cradled his baby too! I even met his bestfriend, he also has the same ring like what I wear... it's impossible that he isn't real."  
  
"But that's the truth, hyung." Jooheon smiled apologetically. "You don't have such lover for a long time, moreover with your busy schedules... so your mind starts to make something up. A beautiful man, a perfect marriage life, a baby... but it's not real, though."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes." Jooheon smiled again, _bitter_. "Because if you already married, you'll definitely remember anything about it or they'll surely be here, to accompany you. But it's really just your mind playing tricks with you, hyung. You're not married just yet."  
  
Hoseok gripped his blanket tight, feeling something broke in his heart to hear the sad truth. _So... Hyungwon is not real? I just hallucinating about him because I'm lonely...?_  
  
"Come on now. Chin up. You'll be home now, hyung."  
  
Hoseok changed his expression immediately before nodding in glee. "I missed Mom and Dad."  
  
"They missed you too, hyung." Jooheon smiled to the nurse who just stepped inside Hoseok's treatment room. "Okay, I'll wait for you outside, alright, hyung?"  
  
"Okay, Baby Bee."  
  
Jooheon walked away from the bed before gripped the Doctor's arm who almost entering his older brother's room. " _Don't_ ever talk about his husband, his baby, or his marriage life." he whispered to the middle aged man, full of warning.  
  
"But, Sir, he has the right to know-"  
  
" _No_." Jooheon hissed in anger. "Don't ever tell him anything about that man. _Don't_."  
  
"O-okay, Sir."  
  
Jooheon looked over his shoulder and saw Hoseok was happily talking with the nurse, didn't even aware with what his little brother just did. "That filthy man doesn't deserve to have my brother. It's such a relief that hyung forgets about him. He's such pain in the ass."  
  
"But how if your brother asks about him?"  
  
"Tell him that he has been single for too long, so his mind playing some tricks with him."  
  
"But, Sir, we never lied to our patients..."  
  
Jooheon glared deathly to the Doctor in front of him. "It's also for hyung's sake, Doctor. Hyungwon is a dangerous man. If you tell hyung about him, he'll be trapped in danger."  
  
"Ah, really? Okay then, if you say so."  
  
Jooheon leaned on the door frame, smirking slyly after the doctor left him to go checking on his brother.  
  
 _Once a murderer, you'll always be a murderer, Chae Hyungwon. You won't ever deserve to have my brother as yours, never._


	5. Chapter 5

_**2,5 years later...** _  
_**\---** _

 

"Changkyunnie, don't run!"  
  
"Papa! Papa, Uncle Woo's hands are bloody!" the little kid hugged his father's thighs immediately. "Papa, do something! Uncle Woo is hurt!"  
  
"Really?" Hyungwon cradled his baby gently in his arms before made his way to check on that certain member of his. "Jungwoo-ya, you made your baby afraid. Wipe the blood clean first."  
  
"Why, why? Baby Changkyunnie is afraid to see Uncle Woo's bloody hands?" the brown haired man inside the weapons room giggled to see Changkyun's terrified expression. "You'll get used to it soon, little prince."  
  
"Uncle Woo isn't hurt?" Changkyun asked innocently.  
  
"No, Baby. It isn't hurt at all." Jungwoo wiped the blood clean from his hands. "Wanna have sandwiches together, Baby Kyun?"  
  
"Eung!" Changkyun nodded happily. "Can Changkyunnie eat sandwiches with Uncle Woo, Papa?"  
  
"Oookay, if you promise you won't be a bad boy to your uncle." Hyungwon kissed his baby's cheek deeply and Changkyun let out a ticklish giggle from the fond action.  
  
"Changkyunnie is a good boy, Papa!"  
  
Jungwoo cradled the baby away from Hyungwon's arms and smiled, _soft_. "What are you thinking about, huh?"  
  
"The older he becomes, he's so much alike with his Daddy. And my heart hurts just to remember him."  
  
"Oh come on, it's almost three years and he doesn't remember anything about you. So you better move on now, Hyungwon-ah."  
  
"I grow a suspicion that Jooheon purposely making his brother forgets about me some more."  
  
Jungwoo frowned. "Of course. You know Jooheon has _never_ liked you even for the slightest."  
  
"Neither do I." Hyungwon shrugged. "But even if Hoseok forgets about me, I hope he remembers about his baby. Changkyun deserves to know his Daddy, Jungwoo."  
  
Changkyun blinked in confusion. "Changkyunnie has Daddy?"  
  
"Yes! I'm your Daddy, Baby Kyuuun..." a teasing voice interrupted them from behind Changkyun's shoulder and that person wasted no time to attack the baby with tons of little kisses. "Give your cheeks to Daddy..."  
  
"Awww! Nooo, Uncle K!" Changkyun giggled unbearably while hugged Jungwoo's shoulders tight. "No more kisses, Uncle K! It tickles!"  
  
"It tickles? Huh? Tickles?" the said man still stubbornly nuzzled his face on Changkyun's neck that made the baby hid his face on Jungwoo's chest.  
  
"Brian, you made him uncomfortable." Hyungwon warned, _stern_.  
  
"Papa..." Changkyun pouted while turned around to reach him.  
  
"Why, why? Baby Kyun don't want to eat sandwiches with Uncle Woo, hmm?" Hyungwon back to hug his baby in his embrace, shushing him soothingly when Changkyun hugged him tight. "What do you want, hmm? Ice cream?"  
  
Changkyun just nuzzled his face deeper on Hyungwon's neck.  
  
"What happened with Papa's little prince, huh?" Hyungwon caressed the back of Changkyun's head fondly. "Sleepy? We'll go to bed right now, yeah?"  
  
Brian pouted. "Is he become like that because of me?"  
  
"Yes." Jungwoo slapped the older's chest playfully. "You're such a happiness killer."  
  
"No, he must be feeling something right now. It isn't your fault, Brian." Hyungwon smiled to his co-worker. "I'll hug him to sleep first."  
  
"Be good soon, Baby Kyun." Jungwoo ruffled Changkyun's hair softly.  
  
"Uncle K loves you, little prince." Brian rubbed Changkyun's clothed back slowly.  
  
And the said baby just hugged his father's neck tighter in return, didn't want to answer.  
  
"What happened with Papa's baby boy, hmm?" Hyungwon kissed Changkyun's cheek for a moment while started to walk away to his own room. "You just said you want to eat sandwiches with Uncle Woo before, hmm?"  
  
"Papa..."  
  
"Yes, Baby?"  
  
"Changkyunnie has Daddy?"  
  
Hyungwon felt like his heart stopped for a second. "Huh?"  
  
"But why Daddy doesn't live here with us?"  
  
Hyungwon should have to know that it was no point to lie to his little prince. Changkyun grew up in his _home_ , in Dark Angels, surrounding with hundreds professional murderers that surely made his instinct came out much sharper than any baby at his age.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Ah, yes?" Hyungwon blinked back to reality after he felt Changkyun's soft tug on his nape.  
  
"Daddy doesn't want to live here because Changkyunnie is here?"  
  
"No, Baby. It's not true." Hyungwon smiled to his baby, _soft_. "Daddy loves baby Kyun so much."  
  
"Really?" Changkyun looked up to meet his everything's eyes, hope glinted in his own dark orbs. "Then why Daddy doesn't live here with us, Papa?"  
  
Hyungwon carefully laid his baby down on his bed, wrapped him with soft comforter and kissed those chubby cheeks fondly. "Daddy is... sick, Baby."  
  
"Oh! Really? What sickness, Papa?"  
  
"Three years ago, Daddy had a road accident and it made him lost his memories."  
  
Changkyun didn't let out an answer, he just blinked innocently.  
  
"Lost his memories meant, Daddy doesn't remember anything about us."  
  
And with that Changkyun jutted out his lips, before some soft sobs started to escape. "Then Daddy doesn't love Baby Kyun!"  
  
"No, Baby, it's not true. Daddy loves Baby Kyun so much, but for now, he doesn't remember anything about us, so he couldn't live here with us." Hyungwon smiled to see his baby sobbed harder. "Why are you crying, huh? You're fine to live here without a Daddy before, right?"  
  
"Baby Kyun wants to meet Daddy, Papa..."  
  
"What for? Daddy doesn't remember anything about us, Baby."  
  
Changkyun pulled his hands out from the blanket and made grabby hands to his father. "Please, Papa..."  
  
"Baby..." Hyungwon lost his words, leaned closer to let his baby hugged his neck tight. "You'll become more sad to know Daddy doesn't remember you when you see him later, so it's better for us not to meet him..."  
  
"Please, Papa, please! Just for once!"  
  
Hyungwon let out a sigh. "Alright, if you say so."

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok sipped his coffee in contentment. He decided to have a little refreshment first before went back to examine some of murderer cases on his table. His dark orbs wandered to the dark sky, and his smile bloomed to see billion of stars blinked beautifully up there.

  
_Beautiful..._

He didn't know why his heart started to long for something and a slight pang stabbed him repeatedly in his chest. Such a familiar feeling he felt in these past years...  
  
_Why do you always feel something like this, Hoseok-ah?_  
  
The blonde eyes traveled down to the ground and he startled to see a little boy looked up at him in silence. "Oh, hello, little man. Are you lost?" he put his cup of coffee on the near table before made his way to reach for the little kid.  
  
But the boy immediately stepped back, fear clear in his eyes.  
  
"No, no. It's okay. I won't hurt you, _really_." Hoseok crouched down in some metres in front of the little boy, didn't want to scare him anymore. "What's your name? Why are you here, huh? Did you lose your parents?"  
  
The boy just blinked innocently for some times before took a step closer to the older.  
  
"Daddy?" he asked, _low_.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute." Hoseok cooed to see the kid's adorable expression. "Does your Daddy looks like me, hmm?"  
  
"Huh?" the kid blinked again. "Daddy! Officer is Baby Kyun's Daddy!"  
  
Hoseok felt a little taken a back with the sudden accusion. "Really? What's your name, Baby Kyun?"  
  
"Shin Changkyun!"  
  
"Ah, you have a-"  
  
_"What do you want to name him later?"  
  
"Emm... I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on, Love. Your baby will be borned less than a month."  
  
"Maybe... hmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Changkyun? Shin Changkyun will be really cute, don't you think?"_  
  
Hoseok fell down to the ground, feeling his head started to hurt unbearably. _Whose voice is that? What baby? My baby? Do I have a baby already?_  
  
"Changkyun-ah!"  
  
Hoseok looked up to the voice source, but he didn't see anyone in his sight.  
  
"Papa, Changkyunnie didn't do anything!" the kid fiddled with his jacket for a moment. "Papa, Daddy's head hurts! Should we help him?" he run to some trees metres away from Hoseok's reach and disappeared, just like that.  
  
_Daddy?_ Hoseok clutched his head some more. _Damn, it's so hurt-_  
  
But the blonde stood up from his position nonetheless, walked slowly to those trees but he didn't find anyone. Even that little kid.  
  
_Am I just hallucinating?_ Hoseok leaned his back on the nearest tree, trying to even out his uneven breaths.  
  
"Papa, Daddy really looks like Changkyunnie."  
  
Hoseok turned to his side, looking for those voice source but he _still_ didn't find anyone.  
  
"Of course, he's yours. Isn't he so handsome, hmm?"  
  
_"Well, seems like I hit the jackpot this time. No one in Seoul has a face that handsome like yours, Officer."_  
  
"Ah!" Hoseok held his head again while sweats started to form on his forehead. _What's that? Who's that? Why's that voice sound so familiar?_  
  
Hoseok walked again, trying to look for any hint of those voices although he kept find nothing. _They must be here, near me... but where...?_  
  
"Chief? Are you okay?"  
  
Hoseok turned to his side, seeing his co-worker who already held his arm to help. "I saw a little boy here before, but he was gone to the bushes..."  
  
"You must be just seeing things, Chief. Have you drank your medicine?"  
  
Hoseok didn't let out an answer, but he slowly followed his co-worker's steps to come back to the office and huffed. "Jinyoung-ah, since when do you know me?"  
  
"Almost ten years, Chief. Why?"  
  
"Do you know anything about my life?"  
  
The black haired officer in front of Hoseok blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you come to my wedding back then?"  
  
And with that, Jinyoung's expression changed drastically. "W-what wedding, Chief? You haven't married."  
  
Hoseok frowned. _Why should Jinyoung has such expression to me? Does he actually know that I'm married and all but he doesn't want to tell me? But why?_  
  
"Do you need something, Sir?"  
  
"Water, please. Thank you, Jinyoung-ah."  
  
Hoseok's co-worker smiled to him before made his way to the office pantry. Hoseok huffed again, darting his gaze outside and felt that exact same longing feeling bloomed inside his chest, although he didn't even know _what_ or _why_.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Hoseok's mind scattered just like that to hear that cute voice. "Changkyun?"  
  
"No, don't! Daddy, don't come closer!" the little kid beamed to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Papa said don't."  
  
"Who's Papa?"  
  
Changkyun frowned. "Papa, Daddy doesn't remember Papa..." he said to his left, and Hoseok couldn't see who was that because his sight was blocked by the additional building. "Papa, don't be sad! Daddy will remember Papa soon!"  
  
"It's okay, Papa's not sad. Come on, we have to go home."  
  
Hoseok gulped to hear that soothing voice although he couldn't see whose it belonged to. _He sounds so familiar..._  
  
"Say bye to Daddy, come on."  
  
Changkyun obeyed, he then waving cutely to Hoseok while beamed happily. "Bye, Daddy! See you next time!" the little boy then walked to his left, while jutted his bottom lip slightly. "Papa, can Daddy remembers us again if we give him Uncle Woon's secret poison?"  
  
"Papa's not so sure about that, Baby."  
  
Hoseok stood up from his seat, wasting no time to run and reached for that certain someone, but he just saw a glimpse of his back figure, black haired, tall and lanky, with Changkyun settled his chin on the older's shoulder.  
  
"Bye, Daddy!" the baby waved his hand again to Hoseok before they blended on the pedestrians and gone.  
  
_"Don't."  
  
"You would never catch me, Handsome."  
  
Hoseok almost fired his bullet to that certain someone, but the other's lanky figure immediately jumped down from the top of the building and Hoseok's heart leaped in his throat.  
  
"One!"_  
  
_He run to the edge of the building and saw that tall figure already run away in between the pedestrians before disappeared just like that._  
  
_One?_  
  
"Ah!" Hoseok crouched down behind the wall, feeling the sting in his head back to stab him painfully.  
  
"Chief, oh God!"

  
*

  
  
"Oh, hi, baby boy."  
  
Changkyun sat himself on the chair some feet away from that handsome man. "Uncle Woon..."  
  
"Yes, Baby?"  
  
"Do you have something to make someone remembers us again?"  
  
That brown haired man who just sharpened his arrow looked up immediately to the little kid. "What do you mean? Papa forgot to give you your good morning kisses?"  
  
"No." Changkyun shook his head immediately. "Daddy forgets about Baby Kyun and Papa. How to make him back to remember us?"  
  
"Baby." the man was quick to wipe his hands clean before reached up to rub Changkyun's thighs softly. "How do you know that you have a Daddy?"  
  
"Papa said that before." Changkyun blinked innocently. "Baby Kyun also already met Daddy last night. He's so much like Baby Kyun! He's so handsome!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! But Daddy doesn't remember Papa... Changkyunnie's heart hurts, Uncle Woon..."  
  
"Oh, Baby Boy. You sure have a good heart like your Daddy." the brown haired man stroked Changkyun's chubby cheeks fondly. "It's okay. Daddy will remember about Papa and Baby Kyun soon, okay?"  
  
"How?" Changkyun patted the older's hands on his cheeks softly. "How to make Daddy remembers again, Uncle Woon?"  
  
"Baby Kyun has to always come near Daddy, so he'll know that Baby Kyun is his and Papa's."  
  
"Uh?" Changkyun's eyes widen in surprise. "But! Daddy's place is too far. Papa will say no to come back to Daddy's place again."  
  
"Right." the older smiled. "And why should you become this eager, hmm? Papa isn't sad even if Daddy forgets him. And Baby Kyun here has so many aunties and uncles, right? Don't make Papa sad to know you just want to meet Daddy."  
  
Changkyun sulked. "Baby Kyun wants Papa and Daddy live here together."  
  
" _No_. It's impossible."  
  
"Uh? Why?"  
  
"Because they're different, Baby Boy."  
  
Changkyun blinked in confusion. "What different?"  
  
"You'll know about that if you're much older later."  
  
"Baby, what are you doing here?" a soft voice interrupted their peaceful talk in an instant. "You made Uncle Woon upset, huh?"  
  
"No, Papa." Changkyun shook his head cutely before raised his hands up, wanted to be cradled with his father.  
  
"Hey, Baby Boy, you forget to kiss Uncle Woon."  
  
Changkyun grinned before kissed the brown haired man's cheek sloppily. "Baby Kyun loves Uncle Woon!"  
  
"Uncle Woon loves Baby Kyun more. Be good with Papa, don't be a bad boy, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"You'll definitely be his partner in crime when he's older later, Rowoon-ah." Hyungwon carefully cradled his baby in his hug, _gentle_.  
  
"That's the point, Prince. I'll make sure he'll be protected properly."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hyungwon felt so overwhelmed for all the fond promises his co-workers gave after he brought Changkyun with him years ago. They didn't ask anything, didn't judge or felt betrayed even after Hyungwon left them for too long, and helped him to raise Changkyun with their own hands, to make sure the little prince got the endless loves and affections he deserved.  
  
"Papa..."  
  
"Yes, Baby?"  
  
"Can we go see Daddy again some times?"  
  
"Papa's not so sure about that, Baby."  
  
"Why?" Changkyun settled his side face on his father's shoulder. "Is it because Daddy forgets about Papa?"  
  
Hyungwon let out a huff. "Papa just don't think it's necessary. Daddy is happy now with his life, so we have to be happy with ours too. Don't you happy to live here with Papa, the Uncles, and Aunties, little prince?"  
  
"Baby Kyun is happy here with Papa, the Uncles, and Aunties." Changkyun mumbled slowly while scooted closer to press his face on Hyungwon's neck. "But Baby Kyun just wants to make Papa happy."  
  
And Hyungwon's heart melted to hear that. "Right. You're definitely your Daddy's baby boy. Full of love and always put everything about Papa first than everything about himself."  
  
"Baby Kyun loves Papa, so much."  
  
"Papa loves you more, little one."


	6. Chapter 6

"Papa, can Changkyunnie hugs Daddy?"

"Okay, you can. But _don't_ answer anything he asks about Papa."

"Why?" Changkyun blinked in confusion. "Changkyunnie wants to help Daddy to remember us again, Papa..."

" _Don't_." Hyungwon answered, _stern_. "If you still want to tell him about Papa, then you can go by yourself." he then put his baby down from his hug and pretended to walk away.

"No, Papa! Papa, don't leave Changkyunnie alone!" Changkyun sobbed, running quickly to hug his father's legs and didn't want to let go. "Papa... please don't leave... Changkyunnie just have Papa in his life..."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, restrained himself from crying like his baby too. "Right. So you have to listen to whatever Papa says, understand?"

Changkyun who just being cradled in Hyungwon's arms, wasted no time to hug his father tight like he was afraid to let go. "Changkyunnie's sorry, Papa..."

"No, Baby. It's okay." Hyungwon shushing his baby gently. "Don't cry, little prince. Papa won't leave you."

"Promise, Papa?"

"Yes, Baby. Papa promises." Hyungwon back to hug his baby as tight. "We just have each other... Papa doesn't want to lose you too..."

Changkyun sobbed harder, his little arms wrapped tighter around Hyungwon's shoulders. "Changkyunnie's sorry, Papa... Changkyunnie's sorry..."

"Shh, why are you crying, little one? Papa forgives you already. _Really_." Hyungwon smiled to some people who were staring at him curiously. "Hey, if you're crying, your eyes will be swollen. If they're swollen, Daddy will be worried. Do you want him to be worried, huh?"

"No, Papa."

"Right." Hyungwon wiped his baby's tears away softly. "Here's Papa's good boy. Papa loves you so much, Baby Boy."

"Changkyunnie loves Papa too..." the little kid still tightly hugging his father, before he smiled to feel his everything began to kiss his chubby cheeks gently. 

"Okay. Look, there's Daddy." Hyungwon put his baby down from his hug and crouched down in front of him. "You can hug Daddy. But don't tell him anything about Papa, okay?"

Changkyun nodded in understandment. "Papa won't leave Changkyunnie alone?"

"No, Baby. Papa will waiting for Baby Kyun here, okay?"

Changkyun reached up to kiss his father's cheek deeply before waving slightly. "If it's time to go home, Papa just have to call Changkyunnie, okay?"

"Alright, Baby."

Hyungwon watched his baby walked away from him to his another father's place and felt his heart torned in pain to see that. _He loves you, even if you doesn't remember him... please love him back, even if you don't remember about us..._

"Daddy?" Changkyun stepped carefully inside the police office, and saw that certain blonde he was looking for just talking something with someone. "Daddy?" he called again, and this time, both Hoseok and his co-worker turned around to meet his eyes. 

"Changkyun?"

"Daddy!" the said baby raised his hands up, waiting to be cradled. 

"Chief?" Hoseok's co-worker frowned immediately.

"It's okay, he means no harm." Hoseok smiled to Changkyun and carefully cradled him in his arms. "Are you coming alone, huh? Where's Papa?"

Changkyun settled his side face on Hoseok's broad shoulder while his hands started to wrap loosely around the older's neck. "Papa doesn't want to come."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy doesn't remember him."

Hoseok felt a slight pang in his chest to hear that. "Ah, really?"

"Eung."

Hoseok rubbed the baby's back gently, feeling such indescribable happiness bubbling in his heart just after he hugged that small kid. 

"Daddy..."

"Yes, Baby?"

"Why Uncle Woon said Daddy and Papa are impossible to be together?"

Hoseok gulped, didn't know what to say. He didn't even know who was the Papa Changkyun meant for _real_. "Who's your Papa's real name?"

"Don't know."

Hoseok frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Papa said not to tell Daddy everything about him."

"Like that?"

"Eung."

"What's his job?"

"Don't know."

Hoseok knew this baby actually _knew_ what his Papa did for living, but again, he promised not to tell Hoseok about him. So the older tried again. "Where do you live?"

"In Papa's house with the Uncles and Aunties."

"How many uncles and aunties do you have?"

"Maaaany. Almost two hundreds."

Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise. "What's your aunties and uncles' job?"

"Making weapons."

"Weapons?" Hoseok repeated in surprise. "What for?"

"To punish people."

"Your Papa do something like this too? Punish people?"

"Don't know."

Hoseok stepped out from his office, didn't want to let his co-worker heard anything about their conversations. "Papa's house is far from here?"

"Yes. It's so far away."

Hoseok licked his lips. "What weapons that usually uncles and aunties make?"

"Arrows, knives, bullets, poisons, grenades, and maaaaany more."

_"Why are you just using a small pocket knife to defend yourself?"_

_"Don't underestimate my weapon, Handsome. Even if I use this small knife, I can rip your throat a little too easily."_

_"I meant, why don't you use something big, or explosive?"_

_"Like a grenade? A friend of mine already uses a grenade, and I don't want to use it too."_

"Auh-" Hoseok closed his eyes immediately to feel the sudden pain stabbed in his head. _What's with these pieces of black memories that always show up whenever I hear about certain something?_

"Daddy? Daddy's okay?"

Hoseok opened his eyes again to be meet with a pair of huge innocent eyes staring back at him in worry. 

_"Love, talk to me! Love! Please wake up!"_

_Hoseok weakly opened his eyes to be meet with a huge beautiful eyes in front of him. "Beautiful..."_

_"No, please. Hold on, I'll bring you to the hospital."_

"Beautiful?" Hoseok winced again to feel a sudden sting in his head. 

"Yes, Daddy. Papa is beautiful."

"Can Daddy meet Papa some times?"

"Mm..." Changkyun thought for a moment. "Maybe _no_? Because Papa doesn't want to see Daddy again."

"Why? Is it because Daddy forgets him?"

"Eung."

"Then, can baby Changkyunnie meet Daddy regularly?"

"Don't know, Daddy." Changkyun shook his head cutely. "Papa must be upset if Changkyunnie spends too much time with Daddy."

"Why?"

"Daddy... doesn't even remember anything about Baby Changkyunnie, right?" the baby tugged on Hoseok's hair softly. "Papa said Daddy already happy with Daddy's life now, so Papa and Changkyunnie have to be happy with our life too..."

Hoseok didn't know why his heart broke to hear that. "B-but Daddy's willing to learn about his baby and Papa again... so Daddy can remember everything about both of you again-"

"Changkyun-ah!"

"Huh? Yes, Papa!" the said baby slowly squirmed around to make Hoseok put him down again to the ground. "Bye, Daddy! See you next time!" he said before run away from Hoseok's reach. "Papa! Daddy said Daddy wants to learn about us again!"

"Really?" 

Hoseok saw a glimpse of that lanky man cradled Changkyun gently and he wasted no time to run to catch that certain someone. "Wait- please-!"

"Daddy, what happened?" Changkyun who already settled comfortably on that tall man's hug beamed to his father. 

"Why don't you want to let me see you?" Hoseok asked gently, eyeing that certain man's back figure that still facing him coldly. "Have we ever met before? If Changkyun is my baby then you're my husband, right? Where have you been? Why don't you want to stay with me? Why did you let them say that I'm not married yet and you also our baby just something that my mind made up because of loneliness?"

That lanky man scoffed, even if he didn't turn around and let Hoseok saw his face. "So _he_ told you that our marriage life is a hallucination?"

"Yes, Jooheon said so..."

"Then maybe you better believe him. Don't you remember him more than you remember about us?"

Hoseok felt his heart broke some more. "I'm sorry if I forgot about us... but please give me a chance-"

"I already give you a chance to be meet with your son, right?"

"Why don't you want to see me too?" Hoseok carefully stepped closer while trying to reach the latter's arm.

" _Don't_." that lanky figure warned, _harsh_. "Live your life happily without us, Hoseok."

"Please-"

"I don't want to hurt you, so please _don't_ come near me."

And with that, that lanky figure walked away from his sight, along with Changkyun's cute wave at him, disappeared in between the pedestrians.

 

*

 

_"Don't! Stop! Don't hurt him!"_

_"But, Chief, he-"_

_"I said, don't!"_

_"It's okay, Handsome, let them hurt me. I'll be fine, though."_

_"No, I would never let them hurt you. Hold the fire!"_

_"You're not supposed to save me."_

_"I will save you, Beautiful."_

Hoseok frowned in his sleep, feeling something tugged in his heart with those pitch black dream. 

_"Do you know the fact that I love you so much?"_

_"I know that already, Beautiful."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, you love me sooo much, right?"_

_"Too much, you have no idea."_

Hoseok frowned deeper, sweats started to damp his forehead and he squirmed in discomfort. 

_"Hey, Baby."_

_"Love, you startled me. How are you today, hmm?"_

_"Look at this, I bring something for you."_

_"What- oh God, you must be kidding me."_

_"Nope. I promised you I'll propose if I'm not that busy with works, right?"_

_"But, Love-"_

_"Why? Don't you want to marry me?"_

_"I do. I do want to marry you, so bad."_

_"Then, what's wrong with the tears, hmm? Don't cry, My Beautiful."_

_"I love you... so much..."_

_"I love you more, Baby."_

Hoseok tossed harder, his breaths became uneven as sweats sticked heavily on his skin. 

_"Aw, do you feel that? Baby just kicked me."_

_"He must be happy to know his Daddy is coming home early today."_

_"Yes, yes. I missed both of you so much, though."_

_"We missed you more..."_

_"Hey, Daddy's little prince. How are you feeling, hmm? Come on, come out quickly. Daddy can't wait to see you."_

Hoseok huffed, although he still clearly unconscious. His hands slowly gripping on the blanket tighter. 

_"Love, I think our baby will come out soon."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I already feel his constantly random moves, it started to hurt too..."_

_"Baby, I'm so sorry I can't go home quickly. Stay safe, okay? I'll tell Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Minhyuk to bring you to the hospital soon."_

_"It's okay, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, Love. And I promise you, you'll see your baby soon. Please working on it, okay? Please come home quickly when your works are done._

_"I promise, Baby. I'll come home soon to hug you and our baby so tight."_

_"Please... I can't wait for that..."_

_"Hey, why are you crying, huh? I love you so much, My Beautiful."_

_"Love... I love you more..."_

Hoseok gasped in surprise. He slowly let out the grips in his blanket and trying to even out his breaths. _What's wrong with me... why I always have such black dreams almost every nights..._

He reached for a glass of water on the night stand and gulped it in an instant. 

_Who's this man who always come out in my dreams? His soothing voice sounded so familiar- wait._

Hoseok put his glass back on the night stand. _Beautiful, Daddy, our baby... is it really about our life?_

_"So he told you that our marriage life is just a hallucination?"_

That lanky figure's sentences rang back into his mind. 

_So it's not a hallucination. Everything that sounded in my pitch black dreams are real, they happened before... but why can't I remember about his face...? Damn. What can I do to meet him again for now?_

Hoseok rubbed his face in desperation.

_Changkyun... I have to meet him again. That baby, my baby..._

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok run his fingers over bunch of his targets' biographies and felt like his oxygen was pulled out harshly from his lungs after he read that certain name. _One_.

He quickly opened that file, and his uneven breaths grew harsher to see that beautiful face of the other's. One stared back lazily at him, his huge beautiful eyes shone with something dangerous, his thick lips slightly open and he wore a long chain earring in his left ear. _Damn, he's so fucking beautiful._

_"One."_

_A lanky beautiful man looked up from the window sill. "Who are you?" he asked, low, with such a soothing voice that made Hoseok gulped unconsciously._

_"I'm Incheon's chief officer."_

_"Well, seems like I hit the jackpot this time. No one in Seoul has a face that handsome like yours, Officer."_

_Hoseok felt awkward, all of sudden. "It's not the right time to say something like that."_

_"Oh? No 'thank you' for me?" that man clicked his pocket knife and threw it on Hoseok's arm, succeed to tore his uniform and a little of his bicep's skin. "I don't like someone with no manner."_

_Hoseok felt his breath grew harsher the second that pocket knife fell down onto the ground. "W-what are you doing with this knife?"_

_"I dipped it in the poison first, so your heartbeats will get screw up. But don't worry, it won't harm you."_

_Hoseok fell down on the ground, sweats slowly formed on his forehead. "One..."_

_"Chief-"_

_"Don't." the handsome murderer warned to Hoseok's people. "Don't go near him. I'll take care of him. Leave us alone."_

_Clack. Clack._

_"If I were you, I wouldn't dare to point those cheap weapons on your target." One scoffed, dangerous. "You know, your chief's live is on my hands now. Leave us alone."_

_"I'm fine-" Hoseok voiced out. "Leave us. I'll be okay."_

_"But, Chief-"_

_"Go-!" Hoseok half-shouted to his people and those men slowly backed away to leave._

_One stepped down from the sill and crouched down in front of Hoseok, smiling softly. "It's okay, Handsome. You'll be okay. Breath." he pulled the officer onto his chest, hugged him in silence._

_Hoseok gripped the other's shirt tight, like he was afraid to let go. He mouthed along the murderer's neck, inhaling his scent that surprisingly could make his heartbeats came back to normal slowly but surely._

_"I know it's not the right time to say this, but I really love your little kisses on my neck."_

_Hoseok scoffed, but made no effort to push the latter away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around those slim waist and pulled him much closer to his body._

The officer traced that photo of his ex-target softly with his fingertips before moved down to the full details of the younger's personal information.

**Target's Name : One**

**Target's Real Name : Chae Hyungwon**

**Date of Birth : Jan 15, 1989**

**Group Association : Dark Angels**

**Position in Group : the owner, their Prince**

**Specialty (s) : kill bare-handedly, weapons dipped in poisons to screw his victim's heartbeats**

**Patterns to Kill : choke his victims, stabs with weapons, tie his victims, or hurt victim's close relatives to make them give up**

**Status : REPENT, since 2011**

**Status in Life : married**

**Spouse : Shin Hoseok (Incheon's Chief Officer), since 2011**

Hoseok smiled. _So it's you, Baby... my beautiful baby..._

"Daddy?"

Hoseok looked up from those file immediately. "Baby Kyun?"

"Daddy?" those cute voice asked back, _unsure_. "Daddy, where are you?"

Hoseok tidying his ex-target's biography and put it back on the rack before made his way outside his personal room. He saw Changkyun pressed himself on the wall and shook his head cutely to Hoseok's co-worker. Making as much space as possible.

"No, Officer. Changkyunnie just want to meet Daddy..."

"Changkyunnie don't want candy?"

"No." Changkyun shook his head again. "Where's Changkyunnie's Daddy, Officer?"

"Youngjae-ya, you scared my baby." Hoseok smiled to see the little kid beamed happily to see him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Daddy's little prince. How are you today, hmm?" Hoseok cradled his baby gently into his arms. "Missed Daddy so much?"

"Eung. Changkyunnie missed Daddy so much!"

"Chief?"

Hoseok smiled again, softly this time. "Youngjae-ya, you know that I'm married, right? Be honest with me now."

The other was quick to avoid his gaze while kept his mouth shut.

"Tell me. Did Jooheon ask the people in this office to hide my marriage status, along with my spouse and my baby?"

The younger still didn't let out an answer.

"Youngjae-ya?"

"I'm so sorry, Chief."

Hoseok huffed. "It's okay. He's that sly, I know." he then rubbed his baby's clothed back fondly. "Baby Kyun wants ice cream?"

"Oh! Can Baby Kyun has ice cream, Daddy?"

"Of course you can. We'll buy ice cream together, yeah?" Hoseok giggled to see Changkyun hugged him tighter in glee. "Youngjae-ya, take over my job first for a while."

"Yes, Chief."

Hoseok walked away from his office to the nearest convenience store, still with Changkyun attached cutely in his hug. 

"Papa..."

Hoseok stopped right in his steps. "Where's Papa? Huh?"

"Papa just smiles there, but he's gone now."

Hoseok turned around to see where his baby was pointing, but didn't find anyone there. "Can Baby Kyun give Daddy's letter to Papa later?"

"Okay!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What's that?"

Changkyun gripped the letter tight on his chest. "No, Uncle Ki can't see this!"

"Oh, why?" Kihyun faked to look sad. "Baby Kyun doesn't love Uncle Ki anymore?"

"Baby Kyun loves Uncle Ki!" Changkyun nodded happily. "But! This letter for Papa!"

"Really? Who gives this letter for Papa?" Hyungwon who just sat down on the table in front of his baby opened his palms, waiting for the younger to put the paper above them. 

"Daddy!"

And the room became silent for some solid seconds because of that. Even Hyunwoo stopped munching his food and Minhyuk's noisy clicks on his joystick was gone.

"Daddy?" Kihyun asked once more time, just to make sure he didn't just mishearing things. 

"Daddy!" Changkyun nodded again, _happy_. "Baby Kyun's Daddy! Shin Hoseok!"

And Minhyuk's joystick fell down from his grip. "He must be fucking kidding me."

"Watch your mouth, there's a baby here." Hyungwon warned before leaned closer to kiss his son's chubby cheek fondly. "Daddy says something about Papa before?"

"Mmm..." Changkyun jutted out his lips while thinking. "Daddy said he wants to meet Papa some times."

"Really? Why?"

"Mmm, don't know." Changkyun raised his arms slowly to his father. "Maybe for Papa and Daddy's secret conversations?"

Hyungwon giggled to hear that cute sentences. "Just that? Okay." he sat his baby down on his laps while carefully opened his husband's letter.

" ** _Thank you for already giving me a chance to meet our little prince, you're the perfect spouse I could ask for to the God. And if you're not that busy, can we meet at our usual cafe tomorrow? I know it's so damn late, but I want to celebrate our seventh anniversary together. Meet me at 8._**

**_Love you,_ **

**_H._** "

Hyungwon's hand trembled as he repeated those two written fond words. _Love you_. He inhaled sharply, and Changkyun immediately looked up at him in worry. 

"Papa?"

"Yes, Baby?" Hyungwon offered a small smile, before attacking his baby's chubby cheek with deep kisses. "What happened? Are you sleepy?"

"Papa, what Daddy says in that letter?"

Kihyun slowly reached out to take the letter from Hyungwon's fingers and the younger gave him just like that. He knew something secretive couldn't live in his circle of bestfriends, because they lived together with trust, no lie and secret in between.

"I think he remembers about Hyungwon already." Hyunwoo who just sneaked behind his husband to read the letter hummed in approval. "He even remembers about their anniversary. His memories must be coming back already." 

"Really?" Changkyun gripped his father's wrist happily. "Daddy remembers us already, Papa?"

Hyungwon smiled, _bitter_. "Maybe, Baby."

"Maybe?" Changkyun blinked in confusion. "Baby Kyun will ask Daddy later, yeah, Papa? Don't be sad!"

"Maybe meeting him with Hoseok isn't the right thing to do, Hyungwon." Minhyuk sighed. 

"This little prince deserves to know his another father too, don't you think?" Hyungwon squeezed his baby's cheeks softly. "Papa loves you so much, Baby Kyun."

Changkyun giggled happily to feel his father's fond kisses on his cheeks. "More, Papa!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok frowned, feeling guilty wrapped tight around his heart when he read that exact name on his contact list. **Beautiful** ❤️ . _Why didn't I realize it before? That pitch black dream and those stings I felt whenever I heard a certain something about him... I should realize it sooner. Moreover I ever heard myself called him 'One', and 'Beautiful' before..._

"You're so dumb, Hoseok-ah..." the blonde mumbled to himself. "How can you be a chief officer if you're this late to recognize something... moreover... about your own precious family..."

_Ring, ring._

Hoseok clutched his chest in surprise, and a frown back to come in his handsome face to see his co-worker's number staring back at him on the screen. "Yes?"

_"Chief, there's a murder-"_

Hoseok's sleepiness melted away in an instant. "Where?"

_"At the destroyed mansion near the airport, Chief."_

Hoseok rushed to put on his jacket and shoes for a moment. "What's their patterns to kill?"

_"Ripped their victim's body open, Chief. From the neck until their groin."_

Hoseok felt nauseous all of sudden. "Okay, I'll be there in ten."

He locked his door, jumped on his car and drove through the night like on autopilot. _Ripped their victim's body open?_ Hoseok gripped the wheel tight. _If Baby is still with me, he'll tell me who's that member of his who did something like that..._

_"Maybe he's gonna go back to kill people if you still don't remember him."_

Hoseok suddenly remembered what his baby said when he came to his treatment room in the next morning his car was exploded. 

"No way." Hoseok gritted his teeth in worry. "Baby won't come back to kill people..."

_"Where do you live?"_

_"In Papa's house with the uncles and aunties."_

_Papa's house?_ Hoseok parked his car on the empty spot of that parking lot before run quickly to the incident place. 

_So... Baby is in his home, Gwangju._

 

*

 

Hyungwon leaned on the door frame and smiled to see his baby was curled up comfortably in a certain woman's hug. His right chubby cheek pressed on that woman's breast, and for a moment, he looked like he just breastfeeding. 

"No breastfeed tonight, Noona?"

"He just done sucking and fell asleep."

"Well, well. Looks like he loves boobs so much."

That woman looked up from her gentle strokes on Changkyun's another cheek. "Of course, a cute little prince like him needs a pair of big boobs."

"Yeah, yeah. You have big boobs, then what?"

"Sucking boobs help him to sleep comfortably." the woman softly put Changkyun's left hand to cup on her right breast. "He's so lovely."

Hyungwon scoffed. "Even if you let him breastfeeds you, he _won't_ ever do that if I don't give him such permission."

"Come on now, don't be that protective. He needs my milk."

Hyungwon laughed. "Your breasts aren't producing milk just yet."

"You know exactly _why_." the woman laughed back. "Being a murderer isn't allow me to be married and have a baby. And _if_ I have a baby, I would end up really breastfeed him because clearly I'll have too much milk for this handsome baby to drink."

"Who said being a murderer isn't allow you to be married and have a baby? I have Changkyun and I'm married, Noona."

"You _did_ repent, One." that woman's voice became stern. 

And with that, Hyungwon's mouth closed again in bitterness. 

"One..." she moved slightly and Changkyun whined before buried his face fully on the older's breasts. "I'm sorry if I have to remind you that. But you did repent, and we're broken here. We lost our Prince, but we know you love that officer so much, so-"

"-wait." Hyungwon frowned to the beautiful lady. "He told me a murderer just ripped his victim's body open, and I know it's you. What do you want, huh?"

"I just bored."

"Hyomin Noona, please tell me the truth."

The woman caressed fondly Changkyun's tiny hand that unconsciously curled around her bra strap. "He remembers you."

Hyungwon frowned deeper. "And you don't want me to go back to him?"

"You'll _definitely_ leave us again."

The certain lanky beautiful man felt his heart stopped for a moment. "Noona..."

"One, if you just want to go back to him again, you better not coming back." she huffed. "You'll break your families' hearts again."

"I know." Hyungwon stepped to the older and moved his son's face slightly before kissed those chubby cheeks deeply. "Can you watch him first for me?"

"Okay." Hyomin stroked Hyungwon's cheek while kissed his jaw for a moment. "Want to meet your husband, Love?"

"No." Hyungwon sighed in desperation. "I need some fresh air."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." that beautiful man smiled in understandment. "I just need to be alone for a moment."

"Okay. Take care, My Love."

Hyungwon pinched Changkyun's cheek lightly and the baby whined for a second, before back to bury his face on Hyomin's breasts. "I won't be long. Love you, Noona." he kissed his noona's forehead and walked away, just like that.

"Where are you gonna go? Where's my baby boy?"

"I'll be heading out for a while." Hyungwon took his long coat from the hanger. "There, my baby is being breastfeeded by Min noona."

"Ah, I want to be Changkyun."

Hyungwon laughed some more. "So you can suck her boobs?"

The other's face became red in an instant. "Excuse you, Changkyun loves to breastfeed to our Aphrodite."

"Yes, I admitted it's my mistake. He saw Jihyo made out with Wonwoo a year ago and that fucking needy man suck his girlfriend's boobs, so Changkyun got curious. He also saw Hyosung noona breastfeeded his baby, so he innocently asked to be breastfeeded too."

Seokwoon laughed back. "And Hyosung noona said ' _oh, little prince, do you want some milk too? Come here, which one you do want?_ ' while Changkyun run his palm on her boobs and said ' _this one, aunty. It's bigger. It has a lot of milk_ ' and I'm fucking dying to hear that."

Hyungwon sighed, _speechless_. "And after that he asked to be breastfeeded by all of his aunties, even if some of them aren't even have milk."

"At least, that baby has such privilege to touch, squeeze, play, and suck on our Aphrodite's breasts even if he's _not_ their son."

"Nobody can resist him."

"I have to agree in that."

"Well... I have to go now."

"Okay, be careful." 

Hyungwon walked away from his co-worker's sight, stepping mindlessly on the pedestrian while pulling out a pack of cigarette on his back pocket. He took one and was ready to lit it up when he saw a glimpse of  _too_ familiar figure rushing to enter a cafe. 

_Damn, I forgot that I have an appointment with him tonight..._

Hyungwon saw the blonde's back slumped immediately after he talked something with the receptionist. 

_Does he disappointed to know I'm not there yet? Should I go meet him?_

The dark haired beauty put his cigarette back to its pack and walked closer to the cafe. 

"Good night, Sir. Have any reservation already?"

"Shin Hoseok?"

"Oh yes, he just came. Table number 14, Sir."

Hyungwon darted his gaze to his surrounding, and immediately saw Hoseok fiddled nervously with the table cloth. 

_Should I really come...?_

He felt a little nauseous when taking some steps closer to the table number 14. The younger slowly pocketing his lighter on his back pocket before sat down across Hoseok's seat in silence. 

The older looked up, and Hyungwon felt like his breath hitched to finally see the love of his life eye to eye. "H-Hi, you c-came."

Hyungwon kept his mouth shut.

"H-Hyungwon, I-"

"Just tell me what do you want from me. I don't have much time." Hyungwon himself didn't know why his voice sounded so harsh until he saw Hoseok's gaze gleamed in sadness. 

"I'm s-sorry if I forgot about us these years... I really didn't have such intention to do it. You know I love you so much. You, and our little prince."

Hyungwon felt a slight pang burned in his chest to hear his lover's fond words. "What do you want from me?"

"Can we go back to... where we used to be?"

Hyungwon scoffed. " _We're used to be_? What is that?"

"A perfect family... just you and me, and our little prince..."

"How if I _don't_ want to come back to you again?"

Hoseok blinked in surprise. "Why?" his voice sounded so small and Hyungwon's heart broke in despair.

"To be honest, I don't really know even if you're really back to remember us wholly or just pretending to remember, so we can-"

"Hyungwon..." Hoseok cut the younger off. "Do I really look like I'm lying to you?" he slowly reached for the latter's hand above the table and held it tight. "You used to be the first person who believed in me when the world didn't. And now you lose that trust in me?"

"A murderer and an officer can't believe each other, Hoseok."

"You won't come back to do that, Baby. No, you _won't_."

And Hyungwon's heart trembled to hear that. _He called me... Baby... again..._

"Baby..."

"I have to go." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip while avoiding his lover's eyes, but didn't make any effort to untangle their hands together. 

"Have you eaten? Can I walk you home?"

"Stop being so fond of me." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harsher. 

"You're mine, of course I have the right to be so fond of you. But if I can't, let me walk you home but with some distances in between. It's okay."

"I'll go somewhere first."

"Can I accompany you?"

"Don't." Hyungwon let Hoseok grazed his thumb over his knuckles fondly. "I'll do anything you hate. You'll hate me more."

"You know I would  _never_ had a heart to hate you, Baby."

"Then, be my guest." Hyungwon stood up from his seat and let Hoseok tailing him behind. 

"Where's your place of living nowadays?"

Hyungwon pulled out his previous cigarette pack and lighter. "In one of my house."

Hoseok frowned. "You come back to live with your Dark Angels family?"

"Yes." Hyungwon lit his cigarette up. "That's the safest place for Changkyun."

And Hoseok's heart clenched in pain to hear that. "Umm yeah, where's he now?"

"He's sleeping."

Hoseok just nodded in understandment, didn't know what to answer. He just eyeing his lover's delicate actions, from how elegant he was when puffing the smoke off of his thick lips, and how his long fingers would grazed slowly over his lips when he was putting the cigarette in between. 

"I'm sorry if I already make you disappointed." Hoseok said, _low_. "What can I do to make you forgive me... and coming back to me?"

"I don't know." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in uneasiness. "Maybe it's better for us _not_ to meet each other for now."

Hoseok felt his heart broke into pieces. "Why?" 

"You better live your life like you're not remembering me _yet_ , like what exactly happened these years."

"But I missed you so much..."

_Me too..._

Hyungwon sighed. "I have to go."

"Hyungwon, please-"

" _No_."

Hyungwon walked faster in between the pedestrians, leaving Hoseok and his broken heart behind. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Xiao aunty, Changkyunnie wants milk."

Hyungwon looked up from his knife to see his baby stood up at the door frame while a pretty lady crouched in front of him. "Baby Kyun, _no_."

The said baby pouted to his father while slowly touching his aunt's clothed breasts. 

"Why are you always like this? Let him has everything he wants. I let him sucks me since he was a baby, it's nothing new."

"It'll make him becomes hard to stop."

"He doesn't need to stop." that lady kissed Changkyun's chubby cheek fondly. "Come here and drink, Baby. Which one do you want, hmm? The left one, or the right one?"

Hyungwon let out a huff when Changkyun stared back at him innocently. "Okay, you can have your milk." and the baby wasted no time to hug his aunt in glee. 

_I really have to make him stop sucking around the ladies' breasts. Hmm, it's already sounds so wrong and too fuckboy-ish..._

Hyungwon looked up again to check, and Changkyun already sat down comfortably on Xiao's laps, her big breasts exposed fully while the baby sucked on the left part and his little fingers playing with her right ones until they were wet with those white liquid. 

_Right_. No tight line about vulgarity in this house. Even his families could walk around naked, made out with each other or having sex, and that was purely _normal_. Hyungwon himself was grateful because he loved man and married already, so he wasn't gonna had a boner to see a girl naked in front of him. Like that time, he saw his baby squeezed Xiao's breast and played with her nipples, but it felt like it was something _too_ normal. Countless of time already he saw his families' fucked each other in their house, so to see his baby just sucking her breasts _wasn't_ too much.

"Papa?" Changkyun called, his aunt's perky nipple slided out from his mouth. "Papa wants milk too?"

And Xiao laughed to hear the baby's innocent ask. "No, Baby. Papa doesn't like milk."

"Oh?" Changkyun looked up innocently and opened his mouth obediently when Xiao back to push her nipple in his lips. "But it's so good." he mumbled.

"It's so good?" Xiao caressed Changkyun's left cheek fondly. "Dear Lord, I really love this handsome little man. He's so cute and perfect."

Changkyun beamed to the older happily. "Baby Kyun loves Xiao aunty too!"

"Really?"

"Eung!" the baby then blinked to his father and saw the beautiful man wiped his hands clean. "Papa, where Papa gonna go?" he asked while his mouth still busy sucking on his aunt's nipple. 

"Papa will meet Daddy after this. Do you want to come with Papa, hmm?"

"Daddy?" the little kid's eyes gleamed in happiness. "Changkyunnie wants to join Papa!"

"Hey, finish your milk first." Hyungwon laughed to see Xiao playfully scolded his baby, while a drip of white liquid came out from the corner of Changkyun's lips. 

"Papa, wait!" he said before back to suck the milk out from his aunt's breast. 

"So, how about Gwanghyun?" Hyungwon asked while pocketing his knife and putting his long coat on. 

"He already learns to walk." Xiao answered, happy latched on her voice. "You know Minho never forbids me to kill people, but he won't let our baby joins me in our house."

"That's okay. At least your baby knows you're a good mother."

"I am." Xiao smiled while stroked Changkyun's chubby cheek. "This handsome little man already feels like my own baby."

"He's yours." Hyungwon smiled back and sat down in front of his baby. 

"And how about _him_?"

" _Him_?" Hyungwon sighed. "There's nothing to share."

"You don't want to go back to him and build a perfect family like you used to have?"

Hyungwon caressed his baby's back hand while it tapped softly over Xiao's breast. "I can't leave all of you again."

Xiao scoffed. "It must be Hyomin eonnie who said something like this, right? Listen, Handsome." she rubbed Hyungwon's cheek gently. "You're our prince, that's right. But you have your own happiness too, and it's _not_ in us."

Hyungwon kept his mouth shut.

"I know you still love him so much. He's your first in everything. He loves you so dearly and you also love him as much, both of you have this little prince too..."

Changkyun beamed again when the older kissed his forehead. "Aunty, thank you for the milk."

"You're welcome, baby boy. You can have the milk again tonight, okay?"

"Eung."

"Or do you want to drink from another aunties?"

"Hmm..."

"How about Seolhyun aunty? Or Irene aunty?"

"Don't wanna." Changkyun licked the perky nipple gently before moved his face away from Xiao's breast. "Rene aunty and Hyun aunty are always busy."

"How about Hyo aunty?" Hyungwon suggested while wiped the excess dripping milk from the baby's chin. "She has big breasts, right? She has a lot of milk."

"Yes! Yes, Hyo aunty has a lot of milk."

Hyungwon huffed. "Sure you love milk so much, hmm?" he smiled while Changkyun grinning adorably after moving into his arms. "I'll be going now. Love you, babygirl."

"Mm." Xiao hummed when Hyungwon left a soft kiss on her forehead. "Be careful on the way, Babies!"

Changkyun wrapped his father's neck slowly with his arms before settling his side face on those wide shoulder. "Pa..."

"Yes, little prince?"

"Will Daddy be okay to know Baby Kyun joins Papa to meet him?"

"Why won't he? Baby Kyun is his son, of course he'll be happy to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hyungwon walked on the pedestrians while wrapped his baby's back with his coat fondly. "Daddy loves his baby so much."

"Will Daddy ask Papa and Baby Kyun to move out from the house and join him?"

Hyungwon closed his mouth again. _How can he think something like this? He's still a baby..._

"Daddy?"

Both Hyungwon and a blond haired man some metres away from them turned around to see each other. "Eh, Baby Kyun?"

"Daddy!" Changkyun raised his hands, asking to be cradled. "Daddy, Baby Kyun missed Daddy."

"Daddy missed you too, little prince." that man, Hoseok, carefully hugged his baby into his muscular arms. "What are you doing around here?"

"Papa wants to meet- Ddd-"

Hoseok giggled to see Hyungwon was quick to squish Changkyun's cheeks together so he would stop talking. "Mm, someone missed me?"

Hyungwon darted his gaze away, didn't want to answer. "I just want to walk, and he asked to join me."

"Okay." Hoseok knew his lover was lying, moreover with those blush on his cheeks, but he let it slide just to make him comfortable. "Wanna come over to my house?"

Hyungwon felt a slight pang stabbed in his chest to hear that. _His house? It's our house..._

"Baby Kyun wants to!"

_Right, maybe he doesn't want me anymore..._ "I want to meet a friend. You can take Changkyun with you, I'll pick him up later."

"Papa, why?" Changkyun blinked in confusion. "Papa wants to leave Baby Kyun alone?"

"No, Baby. Papa has to meet someone first." Hyungwon leaned closer to kiss his son's cheek, and he could smell Xiao's scent sticked on his little face. "I have to go." he then said to Hoseok while avoiding his eyes.

"Hyungwon, did I do something wrong again this time?" Hoseok was quick to grab the latter's wrist gently. "You feel so far away now... why are you stubbornly putting these distance between us?"

"Just because you read my biography and knew your name on my status, doesn't mean we're getting back together _that_ easy, Hoseok."

"Why?" Hoseok's grip moved down onto the younger's palm. "What can I do to make you come back to me?"

"Why should I come back to you? You forgot everything about us!" Hyungwon swatted his hand away from Hoseok's hold. "And you believed your younger brother more than me... although you know he never liked me!"

"You know my memories stopped, and it's all because of your co-worker! And now you dare being mad at me because I forgot about us? I would _never_ wanted to forget everything about you!"

"Right." a drip of tears fell from Hyungwon's huge eyes. "You forgot everything because of my co-worker. Because of that someone under _my_ wings..."

"No- Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean like I accused you to ask him to do that for you... I believe you, like always. I-"

"I have to go." Hyungwon clenched his jaw tight before walked away just like that from the older's sight.

"No- Hyungwon-! Wait-!"

 

 

 

 

 

"What happened?"

Hyungwon just shook his head slowly. 

"Let me guess." that pink haired man slided over a glass of red wine near the younger's reach. "Hoseok?"

"You know how much I missed him, Kihyun." Hyungwon rubbed his face in desperation. "But... I think all of this... is a little strange, don't you think? He suddenly remembers me, everything between me and him... but why my heart keeps saying ' _no_ ' to come back to him?"

"You know what..." Kihyun smiled while cleaned his hands over a napkin. "... it's completely up to you, Hyungwon, whether you want to come back to him or not. Please, do think about yourself first, like... if you're coming back to him, would you be much happier? Would you feel at ease or much in distress? Would you, would you, would you, everything about you come first, okay? Then if you already know the answer, think about our little prince's happiness. Would he becomes much happier with him or not? Would he, would he, and everything about our baby comes next."

"I know... but... I can't leave my family again, Kihyun."

"I know you would say that." the said man grinned wider. "But Hyungwon, you promised your husband you'll _repent_."

"And I said I'll come back to my family _if_ something bad happened to him."

"Then what?" Kihyun shrugged. "Brian clearly still alive right now, though?"

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in uneasiness. "It won't make much differences whether he's dead or not. Hoseok still won't remember about me."

"Right." Kihyun nodded slowly while tidying the younger's hair. "So... what's the differences between you came back to your family or not? You still won't let Hoseok comes near you to apologize."

"I owe everything to my family, Kihyun. They accepted me who already abandoned them for Hoseok and help me taking care of my baby, so I can't make them disappointed again..."

"But Hoseok gave you the entire universe, Hyungwon." Kihyun smiled, _soft_. "He gave you _Changkyun_."

The latter didn't know what to answer. _Kihyun's right..._

"Changkyun has the absolute right to meet his another father. He didn't have any single clue about Hoseok before, but he loves him at the first sight. You can't deny the fact that Changkyun is Hoseok's perfect duplicate, right?"

"... right ..." Hyungwon hummed, _low_.

"Here's something you have to think." Kihyun patted the younger's cheeks fondly. "There are two precious men in your life. Hoseok and Changkyun. That's completely okay if you _don't_ want to make Hoseok's happy, but please, _don't_ break your baby boy's happiness too."

 

*

 

_Knock, knock._

"Hey."

Hyungwon hated the fact that his heart skipped a beat to see that familiar expression. Hoseok's messy blond hair completed with a pair of fond gaze that felt annoyingly _too_ familiar. "I'm sorry, am I disturb?"

"No." Hoseok smiled, _soft_. "Look, he doesn't want to sleep if I put him on the bed."

Hyungwon sighed. He saw Changkyun hugged his another father's neck loosely, chubby cheek pressed against the older's shoulder, and he barely had his eyes closed."Hey, Baby. Why don't you sleep now, hmm? What Papa always say to you? Don't make Daddy tired." he rubbed his baby's clothed back soothingly. "Come here. Let's come home."

"Don't wanna." Changkyun mumbled on Hoseok's clothes. "Wanna be with Daddy."

"You don't want to come home with Papa?" Hyungwon's soft caress moved up onto the younger's back head. "Look, Daddy has to go to work tomorrow. He needs to sleep too. Come on, don't be a bad boy."

"No." Changkyun answered, _stubborn_. 

"Okay then, if you say so. Papa will come home now, alright? Don't make a mess here. Don't make Daddy upset, okay?"

"No." Changkyun slowly rose his head and made a sleepy grabby moves to his dark haired father. 

"What ' _no_ '? Hmm? Why are you giving Papa this sad look?" Hyungwon draped his baby's back with his long coat. "That's okay if you want to sleepover at Daddy's."

"Papa should be here too..."

And that drowsy answer made Hyungwon awkwardly avoiding the other's eyes almost in an instant. 

"He's right. Why don't you want to sleepover here? I live alone, _well_ , since you left me, so it's really okay."

"Well, I didn't want to stay with someone who didn't recognize me anyway, _moreover_ , his protective little brother would abuse me if I did."

Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise. "What? Jooheon abused you? Really?"

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in return, mentally cursing his stupidity for telling the sad truth. "N-no- I mean-"

"So that's true." Hoseok rubbed his temples in disbelief. "Why don't you want to tell me about this? I get it that he hates you, but for abusing you...?"

"That's nothing." Hyungwon patted his sleepy baby gently. "It's in the past anyway, he won't do that again because we aren't together now."

Hoseok clenched his jaw in anger. "I'll make him learn his mistake."

"And what? So he would have a reason to hurt me and our baby in the future?" Hyungwon looked at the older's orbs for some seconds before lowered it again. "You know I'm Dark Angel's prince. I could kill him with my bare hands, but I didn't want to. Because of what? He's _your_ younger brother, he's _your_ blood-related sibling. I don't want to be your reason to hate him, but now we have this little prince. I would _never_ let someone does something harmful to him, _including_ your younger brother."

"Baby..." Hoseok huffed, full of distress. "I would _never_ blame you if I end up hating my little brother because he hurts you. I always know he hates you so much, but for now... to know the hidden fact that he used to abuse you makes my heart aches. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, it's already in the past anyway." Hyungwon smiled to feel the familiar warmth spreading all over his heart to hear the older's sincere words. 

"Is it..." Hoseok slowly reached up to hold Hyungwon's hand on Changkyun's clothed back. "Is it really _that_ hard to live with me?"

Hyungwon felt a painful pang stung in his heart to see Hoseok's defeated expression. 

"I get it now that you don't want to come back..." Hoseok bit his lip. "... I'm so sorry for already making you suffer, and made... so much trouble until you had to leave your family..."

The dark haired beauty didn't know why he couldn't form a word to reply. He felt numb all over. _Why's it so painful to see his hopeless face? Why is he saying something like that? He'll give up to make me come back to him?_

"I- I'm so sorry for everything, Baby. Now I'll make it up to you. I won't force you to come back if you don't want to, because I know you already sacrifice too much just to stay by my side."

**Author's Note:**

> basically it inspired from my own last hyungwonho oneshoot in Wattpad, but no worries, it 95% different.  
> hope you guys enjoy! <3


End file.
